A Scandalous Apology
by LadyZombie
Summary: KakashixOC. Getting into fights with hookers, attacking the Kazekage with hugs is all in a days work for a certain dirty minded fangirl. Madara started his war and trouble seems to be finding Kakashi. Sequel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story that deals with Naruto. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

A/N: Okay this is the sequel to _Fangirl to the Rescue. _I'm really glad that everyone liked the first story so much you know who you are, so Thank YOU!

If you're reading this story you might want to read go back and read the first story if you haven't already, however you don't have to because you might be able to figure out what's going on. It's up to you..so yeah. Anyway please continue reading.

Warning: This story is going to deal with more mature themes for the most part which is why it's rated M. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1

Three months have already passed since Sasuke returned to the village. He now lives with Itachi who still lives next door to Alex. Tsunade awoke from her coma and took back her place as Hokage. Konoha was doing better than ever and Madara hasn't even made a peep yet. Alex even had a job as an assistant. It's kind of a weird job like when she wasn't working for Tsunade then she was helping Iruka. She ended up helping out Iruka because one day Iruka came into Tsunade's office asking for some extra help at the academy and Alex offered to help. She didn't mind working for Iruka or Tsunade since sometimes neither of them would need her help and she would end up having nothing to do for days. Alex got paid every two weeks and her paychecks were determined by how many hours she worked.

Today, she was helping Tsunade with her paperwork when doors to the office opened and Ibiki stormed in.

"I need a new assistant." Ibiki demanded.

Tsunade frowned. "That's your fourth assistant."

"It's not my fault." He replied.

"I guess Alex can help you." Tsunade said pointing at Alex.

"I need someone that can be trusted with important information." Ibiki said, not caring if he insulted Alex.

"I trust her hundred percent. She knows many secrets about Konoha, hell she even knew about some secrets before I did." Tsunade said.

"She's not even a ninja." Ibiki replied.

"And? Do you want the help or not?" Tsunade knew Ibiki didn't have option.

"Fine, but I want to test her so I know I can trust her."

"What? It's okay if you don't want me to be your assistant. I won't be offended." Alex quickly said. She knew how scary Ibiki could be. She also knew that Ibiki was in charge of the Anbu integration force.

"What's the matter? Have something to hide?" Ibiki question, looking fiercely at Alex.

"Nope." She answered quickly.

"We'll see." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Ibiki, don't scary her." Tsunade warned him. Ibiki just laugh before he told Alex where and what time to show up tomorrow before he left. A few hours later Alex finished her work with Tsunade and headed home.

Alex made it home and told Kakashi about her being Ibiki's new assistant which caused Kakashi to laugh. She also told him about the test he was going to give her tomorrow. Kakashi assured her not to worry and have fun with it.

"If you say so." Alex said, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Don't worry." Kakashi replied as he pulled her onto his lap, so her back was against the arm rest of the couch.

"Yet I am. I know that he can be pretty tricky when it comes to his tests. I wonder what he has planned? " She asked more to herself.

"I'm sure it won't be anything to difficult." Kakashi answered.

"I hope so. You know you smell nice." She said, noticing how wonderful he smelled. Kakashi chuckled at her random comment.

_Wait was that creepy to say?_ _Great now I sound like a weirdo. _She thought, wanting to slap herself.

"Thanks. However are you implying that I smell bad other times?" He inquired, wondering if that was the reason for her comment.

"No. You always smell nice. Sometimes I wonder how you do it with you being a ninja and everything. I figured it must be the soap or deodorant you use." Alex replied.

"That's good to hear. So, what do I smell like?" Kakashi asked wanting to know.

"Sex and candy. I'm just kidding. Actually I don't know, but I promise it's a very nice smell." Alex answered, giggling a little.

"I like the way you smell too." He said as he moved his body, so he was on top of her.

Alex couldn't help, but to blush. She was happy to hear that she smelled nice since she knew Kakashi had a really good sense of smell. She was about to say something, but her stomach beat her to the punch.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No." She said as her stomach disagreed with her. Alex could have punched her own stomach for ruining the moment.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" He whispered into her ear before he got off her.

_God I hate it when he tease me like that. It always makes me want more._

* * *

They were almost at their favorite restaurant, but stop as they heard someone scream. "Look , it's Kakashi Hatake!"

Alex could recognize that type of squeal anywhere. It was the squeal a fangirl made before it makes their kill.

Kakashi and Alex were completely surround by at least fifteen fangirls. Alex heard about a new fan club that started about a month ago. The club was dedicated for all the hottest ninjas in the village. The group of fangirls quieted down when one of the females step forward and started to speak.

"I'm Yuki Tanaka. The president of the Hot Ninja Club. It is an honor to meet you." She said, bowing in front Kakashi.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kakashi said being polite.

Alex study Ms. Yuki, who had on a low cut tank top with very short shorts on. Alex noticed that she was very beautiful and looked about twenty five. Yuki had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Alex also noticed that Yuki's chest size was double the size of hers, but it probably didn't help that Alex wasn't that big to begin with.

"Our club is having a party at the end of the week, we would like to invite you?" Yuki asked handing Kakashi an invitation.

"Thanks, but I might be busy." Kakashi said, knowing he wasn't going to go.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners and who might you be?" Yuki asked, eyeing Alex.

"Alex."

"I don't remember Kakashi having a fourth student." Yuki said, putting on a fake smile. Alex knew what Yuki was trying to pull and wasn't too happy about it. "That's because he doesn't." Alex said, putting up an equally fake smile.

"Oh, are you some weird stalker then?" Yuki asked sounding sweet.

Alex was about let this bitch have it, but Kakashi cut in. "She's my girlfriend."

"That's a girl. I'm sorry I thought you were a boy." Yuki said, glaring at Alex.

Alex always tried to be nice to people she just met, but right now she just wanted to Spartan kick this girl in her face.

"I'm thinking you're either are an idiot or just blind. I'm thinking both since I'm clearly a girl. Sure my boobs aren't massive like yours, but I'm pretty sure you can clearly see that I have them. " Alex said, keeping her cool.

"Do you any idea who you are talking to little girl?" Yuki asked, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, some bimbo." Alex said stepping forward too. There was no way that she was going to take crap from her.

"That's where you wrong. I am one of Konoha's top models. You might have seen me in a few of magazines like the **Fashion Leaf**." Yuki said smirking at the fact that she was able to keep her cool and put Alex in her place. Alex's frowned knowing that the **Fashion Leaf** was the biggest fashion magazine in Konoha.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way. Thank you so much for your time Kakashi. I'll be seeing you around." Yuki said walking pass Kakashi.

Kakashi was glad that she was leaving. He had a feeling that Alex was going to punch that woman in her face any minute. He personally didn't care because she insulted Alex.

_That bitch has no idea who she messing with. I know fangirls because I am a fangirl. Maybe a different kind since I'm not a stalker. She better keep her distant and stay away from Kakashi._ Alex thought watching her and her lackeys leave.

"Can you believe her? She was eyeing you like a piece of meat." Alex said to Kakashi as they reached the restaurant.

"Are you jealous?" Kakashi teased.

"No." Alex quickly replied causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Don't worry about her." Kakashi said to Alex.

* * *

The rest of dinner went smoothly and they finally made it home.

Alex was sitting in bed thinking about her argument with Yuki while Kakashi was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

_My boobs aren't that small are they? I mean there a good handful, right?_ She thought, grabbing her boobs.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked from the door way. Alex froze instantly and looked up at him. He was wearing a tank/mask top and loose Pajama pants.

"Nothing." She said quickly, removing her hands off her boobs.

"That's funny because if I didn't know better I would say you were just feeling yourself up." He said, crawling on the bed towards her.

"Was not." She retorted, watching him.

"I can't believe my girlfriend has to touch herself, maybe I'm lacking somewhere as a boyfriend." He stated as Alex rolled to the other side of the bed away from him.

"I was just making sure my boobs were a good handful that's all." She explained, feeling like an idoit.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Kakashi said, grabbing her leg, pulling her underneath him.

He pinned her with his hips and used his left hand to pin her hands above her head. Alex struggle against him as she tried to break free. Kakashi smirked as his right hand hovered over her right boob. She stopped moving and looked him in his eye that wasn't covered. She knew he was grinning like idiot under that stupid mask of his. Narrowing her eyes at him "I warn you, you will suffer greatly if your hand touches this boob."

"So your saying I can continue, but at a cost?" He teased.

"Yes."

"And here I'm trying to help you." He said, trying to sound pouty.

"I'm glad that you made the right choice. Now get off of me." She said, taking it that he wasn't going to do it. However she froze when she felt her boob being massaged.

"What the hell?" She yelled, looking at his hand on her boob.

"Defiantly a good size. Has a nice shape and feel from what I can tell. However I might need to remove your shirt to have a more accurate assessment." He said as he continued to grope her boob.

"I can't believe you're actually judging my boob!"

"Boobs." Kakashi corrected as he moved his hand to the other one.

"Yup, this one is the same. A very nice size, shape and feel." Kakashi said sounding like a doctor giving a diagnosis.

Alex laughed, she honestly didn't mind him touching her in fact she enjoyed it. She was slowly becoming more comfortable with her body around Kakashi.

"Okay, your turn." She said with a playful grin as he continued to fondle her.

"But I'm not done yet. And besides I don't have fine assets like yours to judge." He replied.

"Who said anything about me judging your chest. I was thinking about something in your lower region." She stated. Kakashi's eye went big for a second at what she was suggesting.

"You shouldn't tease."

"I'm not. Let me prove it." She said, trying to convince him.

Kakashi was very suspicious, but he got off of her none the less. She sat up and pushed him on his back causing him to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"It's just that you have never been this forward before."

"I guess you can say you lit a fire in me." She beamed as she undid his pants.

He almost didn't want to believe it. Kakashi heard her tell him to close his eyes in which he did. He could feel his pants being pulled down, leaving him in only in his boxers.

"You better keep your eyes closed." Alex said, getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, hearing her walking away from the bed.

"My mouth is dry. I going to drink some water to make sure my mouth is nice and wet. Is that okay?" Alex asked innocently.

"Hmmm...well hurry." Kakashi said, getting a little anxious at the thought of having her mouth on him.

"Of course." She replied with a smirk.

About a minute later Alex returned carrying a small bucket with something in it. "What do you have there?" He asked hearing something in her hand.

"Extra lube just in case." She said with a giggle. Kakashi still could shake this suspicious feeling he was getting.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No! It would be embarrassing if you saw me touching you." She replied shyly.

He figured there was no harm in keeping his closed since it would be her first time pleasing him. He wanted to make sure she felt at ease. Alex sat down next to him with the bucket in her hand. She placed her free hand on his chest and slide it down to the edge of his boxers. Kakashi shivered at her touch. Pulling open his boxers, she emptied out the bucket into his boxers.

Both of Kakashi's eyes shot opened as he jump out of bed shaking his boxers like crazy. "Cold! Cold! Cold!" He yelled.

Deciding it would be faster just to take his boxers off to free his balls and penis from the icy death grip created by the ice cubes that were in his boxers.

_Oh My God! His face was priceless. I told him he would suffer greatly. _Alex thought laughing her ass off.

She was too busy laughing that she didn't notice a very half naked angry Kakashi standing at the end of the bed.

"Why did you do _that_?" He hissed.

"I warned you. I always keep my threats." She said still laughing.

"Stop _laughing_. My balls are practically inside of me."

"Hmm, maybe should put some pants on to bring them back out." She said, noticing that he only had his shirt on. She couldn't help to blush a little and look away. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night my half naked boyfriend" She said, getting underneath the covers, turning away from him.

The room got dark and Alex felt Kakashi crawl into bed with her.

Kakashi pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will get you back." He whispered to her. "We'll see." She said, turning over to face him.

Kakashi moved his right hand lower and squeezed her butt.

"Two can play that game." She snapped as she moved her hands to his rear.

Turning white and she looked Kakashi in his face.

"Where are your _pants_!"

Kakashi chuckled. He knew Alex would try and grab his butt back.

"Their on the floor. Besides body heat would be a faster way to warm myself." He explained as he pressed her closer to his body.

_His man part is touching me!_

"Good night." Kakashi said, resting his chin on top of her head.

_How can I sleep knowing Kakashi Jr. is out of his tent. And I still have to wake up early tomorrow to take Ibiki's test._

A/N: I really hope this was a good first chapter to start off with. I have a lot of ideas for the sequel. Anyway, review and tell me if the first chapter was good or not. Feedback is always great. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Today was Ibiki's test that Alex had to take and she was nervous as hell. She made it to the interrogation building a little before nine in the morning.

"I'm surprised that you showed up." Ibiki said as Alex entered his office. "Me too." She said. "Your test is simple. It's a two part test. The first part is a simple interview and the second part you will be given a task. Now follow me." He explained.

Alex followed Ibiki down a long hallway into a small room. Alex could tell that the room was an interrogation room. For some reason she shivered remembering what happen with Danzo. "Please, sit." Ibiki said as sat in a chair. The only chair that was left was the one right across Ibiki's chair. Alex sat down and looked around the room and saw a one way mirror .

"The interview will begin now. You must answer each question truthfully because I can tell if you are lying." He said. _Interview, my ass. He's interrogating me. I need to make sure that I answer these question carefully._ She thought.

"First question, what's your first name?"

"Alex"

"When is your birth date?"

"October 20."

Alex watched enough cop shows to know that Ibiki was asking easy truth questions to give him an easier comparison to her other answers.

"What do you know about the leaf village?"

"The same as you." She said.

"Would you ever betray the village?"

"No."

"What would it take for you to betray the leaf village?"

"A Klondike bar." Alex laughed forgetting that Ibiki wouldn't get the joke.

Ibiki frowned. "What's a Klondike bar?"

"Ice cream."

"You would betray the village for ice cream?" He asked in a very serious tone causing Alex realized that maybe she shouldn't have made that joke.

"NO! It was a joke... that you wouldn't get, sorry. It's from a commercial from my world." She explained. Ibiki glared at her as he continued with the questions.

"Would you exchange information for a teammate's life?"

"Depends."

"On what?" He asked.

"If the information wasn't important I would, but if the information contained something that could kill thousands of people then no because I'm sure my teammate wouldn't want me to and if they did want me to exchange the information for their life then they would be no teammate of mine."

"If Kakashi were to betray the village. Would you kill him?"

_Wow, didn't see that question coming. Why is he making them personal now? _

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Kakashi wouldn't do something like without a good reason."

"Would you kill him if he tried to kill the Hokage?"

"No-Yes-No.....I don't know.....Why the hell would Kakashi try to the Hokage?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't matter why."

"God, I hate questions like these. It does matter. How do I know that the Hokage isn't a bad guy or another ninja in disguised? Or the Hokage just snapped and decided to snipe villagers from a clock tower. And don't change to question to where I have to kill Kakashi because I will refuse to answer it. Just ask your next question."

Alex remembered her philosophy class and how the professor would always change the questions he asked, so you only had two options like: yes or no, pull the trigger or not to pull the trigger. She knew life wasn't black and white, so why ask question that were only black and white.

"This is your last question and it will determine if you move onto the second part of the test. So, you better think about your answer. Also, if you answer this question wrong, you will be put into prison." He stated callously causing Alex to freeze.

_What?!_ _He can't do that.....Can he?_

"Do you still want to continue?" He asked.

Alex thought about it and then it hit her. "Yup." She said smirking. _Sorry Ibiki, but I know what you are trying to pull. _

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you pass." He said flatly. "So, what's the next second part?"Alex asked.

"It's nothing, hard. I need you to given this letter to a friend of mind in the forest. There's a small clear path that leads to his cabin outside the gate main a few miles down and here's a small map to help you find it." Ibiki said handing her the letter and map. "I can trust you to let yourself out of the building." He added. "Yes." She said standing up leaving.

_The second part isn't a test. He just wants me to run his damn errand for him._ She thought leaving the interrogation building. She noticed rain clouds coming from over the mountains. _I should be back before it rains. _

Alex made it out of the gates and walked until she found a small path. The path was covered with grass and she wasn't sure if this was the right path since she could barely see it, but if she was reading the map right then this was it.

Kakashi got home around six and was surprised not to find Alex home. He knew that she wasn't working with Tsunade today since all she had to do was Ibiki's test. _Maybe his test was a little bit harder than I thought._

_God Damn It! I been walking for hours and I still haven't this cabin. And it's dark already and I'm hungry. I have a feeling that I'm lost. Stupid map! Why can't you be like that map from Dora the Explorer and fucking tell me where to go._ Alex thought crumpling the map up and throwing as far as she could.

_Wait! Why did I just do that? Come back, Map. I'm sorry!_ She thought running in the direction she just threw the map.

_Great, now I can't find the map and I know for a fact that I'm lost. Stupid Ibiki and his damn test. Well, I guess it could always be worse._ And on cue, it started to rain. _Are you fucking kidding me?! So, now I'm wet, hungry and lost. I'm going to give Ibiki a good swift kick the balls the next time I see him. I think the village is this way. _Sadly, poor Alex was just wondering deeper into the forest.

_It's already eight and it's rainy, Where the hell is she at?_ Kakashi thought looking out the window. _There no way Ibiki's test is this long. I better go to the interrogation building and find out what's going on._

Kakashi made it the building and knocked on Ibiki's office door.

"Come in."

Kakashi opened the door to see Ibiki sitting behind his desk. "What can I do for you, Kakashi?" Ibiki asked. "I was wondering if Alex's test is over with."

"She should have been done hours ago. Why?" "Because she not home yet." Ibiki frowned at hearing this. He gave her a simple test that even a bird could do. "She just had to delivered a letter to a friend of mine and few miles outside the village. "

"I see. Well, I'll see ya." Kakashi said turning to leave. He wanted to yell at Ibiki for being stupid. He didn't like the idea of Alex going to some random man's house by herself. However he knew Ibiki would not make Alex do anything that was dangerous. _What if something has happen to her? And once again I'm not there to protect her. This is why she should not be allowed to leave the village without me. Hell, at this rate she shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without me....._

"I'll go with you." Ibiki said standing up. Kakashi turned around and faced him. "You're going to look for her, right?" Ibiki asked. Kakashi just nodded his head yes.

Alex was beyond pissed; she been wondering the forest for hours and had know clue where she was. _Stupid rain, stupid Ibiki, stupid_...."AWWWW!" Alex screamed as she slid down a hill and landed in a mud at the bottom of it. "Great! Now I'm covered in mud. Stupid Fucking Hill. " She yelled. Alex looked around and saw there was a pretty good size river and the current was really strong. _Let's stay away that. I rather not drown to death. However if I follow the river I might people because people always live near rivers, right? And if I find people, they might know which way the village is._

Kakashi and Ibiki first stopped by Ibiki's friend house to see if Alex came by, but he told them that no one stop by today. Kakashi summoned Pakkun after hearing this.

"Yo. What can I help you with Kakashi?" "I need you to find Alex."

"No problem, but the rain will slow me down." Pakkun said sniffing the air. Pakkun already memorized Alex's scent from the couple times they have met. "This way." Pakkun said taking off. About ten minutes later Pakkun told them that they were close by.

"My, what's a pretty thing like you doing all the way out here?"

Alex saw about ten men in front of her that looked like they just got out of prison. _Maybe they not bad people? Yeah, just because they're ugly and have that creepy guy vibe, doesn't mean that they're bad people, I hope._

"You wouldn't know which way the Leaf Village is would you?" She asked. "You're very far the village, but if you want we can keep you company tonight and out of the rain, but we can't promise that you'll stay dry." the man said earning him a roar of laughter from the men behind.

_That's so gross.!!!.....Why can't I ever meet nice people? Huh? _

"I'll pass." Alex said taking slow steps backwards. She promised herself that she would kick Ibiki in his balls twice if she was able to escape from this situation.

"Where are you going, baby? Don't you want to have some fun with us." The leader said walking towards her. Alex knew she couldn't win against ten guys no matter how badass she thought she was. She turned around and start to run as fast as she could. Alex could hear them running after her. _I need to go faster....faster...Move legs!!!_ She thought trying to run faster.

Thud!!!

Alex wanted to cry as she tripped over a tree root, face planting it into the mud. She tried to get up and run, but a big hand grab by her arm. _No!!!_

"That was quite the chase you gave us, but don't worry we not tried." The leader said pulling Alex against his body. Alex tried to break away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her body, so she couldn't move her arms. "Look how dirty she is and we haven't done anything to her yet." Alex heard from another men say. She was wanted to kill all of them for even looking at her in such away.

"Let go of me." Alex yelled. "We were going to take you back to our camp, but I decided that we could have all fun right here." The leader said. "Let me go!" She yelled trying to kick him and stomp on his feet. "So who wants to go first?" The leader asked.

_What am I going to do? I need to do something. Freaking out is not going to help, but I'm so scared...I don't want to be raped....Don't you cry....Don't you cry..._ Alex thought as she tried to fight back her tears as she watched a four men walked towards her. Alex couldn't take it anymore and freaked out. She started to cry like crazy as she started to thrash around. "Looks like we have a fighter. Someone grab her legs." She heard a guy say. Alex felt her shirt being ripped off and as someone else lift her up by her legs. That's when something caught her attention. She heard a man yell as he flew into the river. She couldn't believe it, there was Kakashi, Ibiki and Pakkun. Alex was so happy that her tears went from sadness to joy. She watched as Kakashi and Ibiki kicked all of those disgusting men's asses. Alex could tell Kakashi was mad because he wasn't taking it easy on the any of the men he was fighting. The only man left standing was the leader that had Alex.

"You take one step closer and she'll go into the river." He threaten.

Kakashi was beyond pissed and somehow this guy mange to get him even more angry. He was horrified at the sight he just witnessed. Kakashi figured they would find Alex sitting under a tree, singing like an idiot. Instead he finds her about to be gang raped with the most terrified look on her face he has ever seen. He wanted to kill these men, but knew he couldn't which is why he settled for throwing some into the river and beating the shit out of the others.

"Let her go." Ibiki demanded. "I don't think so." He said rubbing his face against the side of Alex's face. Alex tried to break free from his hold on her, but it was no use. It probably didn't help that this guy was easily 300 pounds of pure muscle and almost seven feet tall. "Hey, my underwear is riding up. Do you mind fixing it for me? But you might have to take off my pants." Alex asked coming up with a plan. Kakashi just frowned at Alex for even thinking about letting that man touch her.

"No problem" He said removing the hold on her giving Alex the use of her arms. _Idiot...I figured he would fall for it. _She elbowed him as hard as she could in his side. The leader heave over a little from the pain, but he recovered to quickly because right when Alex was about to run away; he grabbed her a threw her into the river. The leader knew he was going to get a beating, so might as well make a distraction for him to escape.

Kakashi watched in slow motion as Alex fell into the river. He didn't hesitate to go after her. He ran across the water as fast as he could to catch up with her since she was being washed away. Alex tried to swim against the current, but it was to strong and the water kept pulling her under making it hard to breathe. Kakashi watched her go under the water and waited for her to come back up, but she didn't. He wouldn't know what to do if he let someone else close to him die again. He ran faster when he saw Alex finally come back up. "Kakashi!" She yelled causing him to run even faster. Once he was close enough to her, he jumped in and grabbed her. They both went under the water, but Kakashi didn't let go of her. Kakashi mange to climb on to the water holding Alex by her waist. He walked cross walked the water back to the riverbank carrying Alex in his arms.

"Alex, are you okay?" Kakashi asked looking down at her with a worried expression. "I'm wet, hungry, tired and was almost raped, but other than that I'm fine." She said resting her head in between his neck and shoulder. Kakashi just sighed _What would I do if I lost her? I have already lost everyone else and if I lose her... I don't even want to think about it__._

Ibiki and Pakkun ran up to them. "Is she alright?" Pakkun asked in concerned. Pakkun really liked Alex since she would always pet him and give him doggy treats even when Kakashi would tell her not to because they would make him fat.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered.

"That's good to hear." Ibiki said. Hearing Ibiki's voice Alex remembered her promise to herself. "Ibiki, I'm going to give you a head start before I try to kick you in your balls twice." Alex said looking at Ibiki. Everyone stood there confused at what she just said.

"Why are you going to kick me in my balls? Let alone a second time." He asked. "Because your map sucked balls! Let me down." She said trying to get out of Kakashi's arms.

"Calm down." Kakashi said holding her tighter. Alex stopped moving and looked at Ibiki again "But since you saved me, I won't. Let's call it even." She said with a small smile causing Ibiki to start laughing. "Well, it's seems that you don't need me anymore. So, I'll see ya and Alex take care." Pakkun said before disappearing. "Kakashi, take her home. I'll take care of those bastards for you." Ibiki said with a big menacing smirk. Alex would say she felt sorry from them, but she didn't. They were going to get what they deserve; actually they probably weren't going to enough of whatever Ibiki was going to do to them. Kakashi just nodded his head before he took off.

"It amazes me how you always found trouble." Kakashi said jumping into a tree.

"I don't find it. It finds me." She replied.

"I'm just glad that I made it in time. I would have never forgave myself if they had their way with you." Kakashi said bringing her closer to his chest.

"It wouldn't have been your fault." She said. "That doesn't matter. I shouldn't even be a ninja if I can't protect the people most important to me." He snapped back. Alex stayed quiet not sure what to say. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I not angry at you." He said once he realized what he just did. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Kakashi asked knowing what just happened was a big deal. "There's isn't much to talk to about." She answered. Sometimes it really bug him how she always tried not to make a big deal out of certain things. "It is. You were almost gang raped." He said trying to kept his cool. "I know, but I wasn't, thanks to you. So, why think about what could have happened. I understand have serious the situation was, but the minute I saw you I knew everything would be alright. Sorry, if that sounded lame. " She said laughing a little. Kakashi just smiled at Alex.

"Man, I'm freezing." Alex whined as the cool night air hit her skin as Kakashi ran towards Konoha. "You're shirtless and wet, so you're going to be cold." He stated. "Thanks for the obvious." She spited out. "You wondered pretty far from the village, was that map that bad?" He asked. "Probably not, I think I just followed the wrong path." She said sheepishly causing Kakashi to shake his head.

Kakashi and Alex finally made it home. "I'm going to take a shower, so you can put me down."Alex said. Kakashi complied and put her on her feet.

Alex grabbed everything she needed for the shower before heading to it. About thirty minutes later Alex came out of the bathroom to smell something delicious. She followed her nose to the kitchen. Alex couldn't help, but to let out a squeal as she saw the fried rice. "Kakashi, you had just made me the happiest girl in the world." She said as she watched Kakashi prepared a plate. "Here" He said handing Alex the plate. "Thank you so much. I'm starving." She said as she shoved a mouth full of rice in her mouth.

"You really know how to satisfy a girl." She said. Kakashi just chuckled at her. The way she was eating would make you think she hasn't eaten in a week. "I'm going to shower, so slow down with your eating. I don't need you to choke." He said before leaving her.

Alex finished three plates of fried rice and made her way to bed before Kakashi got out of the shower. Kakashi walked into the bedroom finding Alex already under the covers "You know you're going to get fat if you eat and then go to sleep." He teased causing her to frown. "You're the one that made the food." She replied. "Hmm...I did, didn't I." He said turning off the lights before getting into bed with her. Alex turned on her side, so she was facing Kakashi. "Kakashi, is your mask off."

"Why?"

"Is it?"

"Yes."

Alex used her hands to feel around until she found his face. She scooted closer to him, so that they body were touching. Kakashi just laid there not sure what she was up to. Alex found his head and moved her fingers along his face trying to find his lips. _Okay! Found them....I can do this....I never started any of kisses between us before...yes, I have. I have given him peeks on the cheeks. God, I'm so lame....Well, there a first time for everything.....You can do it. Do it for him. _

Alex leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Kakashi was shocked, but recovered quickly and kissed back. He was the one that always started anything spicy between them, not that he cared. He knew how shy Alex was despite her perverted mouth. Kakashi grin as he kissed her, he had to stop himself a couple of times from dominating the kiss. He curious to see what she was going to do.

Alex was nervous as hell, and afraid of doing something wrong. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which Kakashi complied. Alex slid her tongue into his mouth and tried to copy what Kakashi always did with his tongue to her as she moved on top of him. Kakashi was surprised that Alex straddle him as they kissed. He could feel her hands grow through his hair as they kissed. He was really enjoy this and couldn't help, but to smirk.

Alex removed her lips and trailed kissed down to his neck and began kissing it. She lightly kissed down the right side of his neck and kissed back up to his ear. Kakashi suppressed a small moan as she flicked her tongue over his ear lobe. Alex ran hers hands up and down his body then back his hair. Leaving trails of kiss and lightly licking him as she moved across his whole neck. Kakashi was getting really turned on as she moved her lips along his neck and collarbone. Alex sucked lightly as she moved her lips along his skin. She moved her hands from his hair and removed his shirt.

Once his shirt was gone she slowly slide her hands up and down his chest up then switched to lightly brushing her fingertips along his chest. She brought her mouth back to his and began kissing a little bit more rougher and used both of her index fingers to trace the outside of his nipples. Kakashi felt himself harden even more, he knew if she continued like this he would have big problem. He needed her to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her because it just felt too good. Once again she removed her lips from his and trailed kisses down to his chest and started to place small licks and kisses all over his chest. She kissed her way to his left nipple and flicked her tongue over it and beginning sucking on it lightly and kept her fingers playing with his right one. Kakashi could only take so much and he flipped them over so Alex was now on her back. His member was now erected "You need to stop." Kakashi said. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Alex said feeling really embarrassed. _I'm such an Idiot._

"That's not the problem. You were doing everything right." Kakashi stated making Alex feel happy. "So, unless you're ready to go further which I know you're not. We need to stop." He said serious. Kakashi knew how far he could take it with Alex which wasn't very far in Kakashi's opinion. They already talk about it. She told him that she would tell him when she was ready to go further. She also said that she would go all the way with him the minute she could see his face. However Kakashi was pretty she was kidding about the face thing since she was laughing at the time when she said it. But that didn't stop him consider it a couple of times.

Alex kind of felt bad now. All she wanted to do was thank you for saving her to today and show him that she was grateful to have him as a boyfriend. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's fine." Kakashi replied as he gave her a small kiss before rolling off of her. He pulled her to him, so her face was to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Kakashi knew it would be a while before he could fall asleep, so he just played with Alex's hair. He thought about tonight and how lucky he and Ibiki saved Alex in time. She was his and he would die to protect her no matter.

Alex awoke to loud laughter and got out of bed to find out who it belong to. She walked into the living to see Ibiki and Kakashi standing at the front door. "Morning." Kakshi said to Alex. "Good morning." She replied back standing next to Kakashi.

"Ibiki stopped by to see if you were up, but since you weren't he was about to leave." Kakashi said. "Well, I am up now."

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. You wouldn't have been in that situation if I didn't make you do that last part of my test." "It's not your fault. I just missed read the map." Alex said smiling. "Still, no women should ever be in a situation like that. So, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I forgive you." Alex said figuring he wanted to be forgiven.

"I also came by to tell you that I can't not have you as my assistant." He said. "Why?" She asked.

"Because a bird you do a better job at delivering a message." Ibiki stated flatly causing Alex to glare at him. "Whatever. Thanks anyways I guess." She said. Alex was actually happy that she didn't have to work with Ibiki since he kind of seem like a slave driver. "Well, I got things to do and people to scare. I'll being seeing you guys around. " Ibiki said before leaving.

"He also brought flowers over for you. They on the table." Kakashi said shutting the door. Alex made her way to the flowers. "That was nice of him. He must feel really guilty." Alex said picking up the flowers. "That's because the situation was very serious." Kakashi said. "I know. I was the victim." She said walking into the kitchen to find a vase.

"So, what happened to those guys?" She asked. "Ibiki took them to jail after he messed with their minds a little." Kakashi said.

"Changing the subject, what do you want for your birthday?" Alex asked knowing Kakashi birthday was in a week. "I don't want anything, but you." Kakashi said wrapping his arms around her waist placing small kisses on her neck. "I'm serious." She said blushing. "So, Am I."

"Well, don't complain if you don't like your gift then." She said pulling away from him to put the vase on the table. "Well, I'm going to go birthday shopping in a little bit." She said going heading to the bedroom to go change.

Alex finally convinced Kakashi to let her go shopping by herself. He told her that he should be with her just in case something happen and she told him she was perfectly safe in broad daylight with ninjas walking around. Alex understood why he wanted to be so protected, but she needed to go shopping by herself. So, now she wondered around Konoha going in and out different stores to trying to find the perfect gift to give Kakashi. Alex was having a hard time thinking of a gift to give Kakashi. She been saving up for it to. Alex saw a store called **Stars and Moons **and went to go check it out. The minute Alex entered the store she regretted.

"Well well, what do we have here? I know you. You're that boy that stalks Kakashi. What was your name again?"

Alex glared at Yuki as she said. "And your that slut that likes hitting on other people's boyfriends."

"Please... Kakashi would want to be in bed with me if given the opportunity."

"Yeah if he wants to get herpes."

"Besides why would he want to be with a little girl when he could have a real women. You better keep an eye on him because I always get what I want." Yuki said flipping her hair before leaving the store.

"Along with every STD possible." Alex yelled at Yuki causing everyone in the store to stare at Alex.

_Stupid bitch....Kakashi would never leave me for a slut like you....right?....Of course he wouldn't._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the Reviews!!!! Keep them coming, I like knowing what your thoughts about the chapter. I'm sorry if the story seems to be starting off slow, but give it time to grow. It will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm home." Kakashi called out as he entered his house. "Welcome back." Alex replied from the kitchen. She was really happy because Kakashi's birthday was tomorrow and this whole week she been busy, making sure everything was ready for his surprise party. Kakashi made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Alex as he buried his face in her hair. He loved how his shampoo smelled on her.

"I have some good news for you." He whispered into her ear. "Do you?" Alex asked blushing a little. Kakashi just nodded his head. "Well, what is it?"

"Gaara will be arriving at the village Saturday."

Alex fought back a huge squeal as she pulled away from Kakashi and turned to face him.

"Are you serious?!" She asked with a big smile. _Yes!!!!! I've been waiting forever to meet him. I was starting to think I would never get a chance to meet him. I GET TO MEET GAARA!!! HAPPY DANCE!!!_

A small smile appeared on Kakashi's face knowing that he made Alex was really happy. "What am I going to wear when I meet him? Maybe I should buy a new outfit? What happens if Gaara doesn't like me?" Alex said pacing back and forth. "Calm down. You acting like you're going on a date." Kakashi teased. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her._

"A date? Please, he's too young for me. I just think he's so adorable." Alex replied regaining her composure. "You're only like three years older than him." Kakashi said. "Shut up! Or I will go on a date with him." She teased back. "I doubt that he would want to date some weird stalker girl." He said.

"Butt face, I'm not a stalker! So, What time is he coming?! Why is he coming?! I can I meet him right?!" Alex said in one breathe. "Of course you can meet him. I'm not sure exactly what time he's arriving, but he's coming to talk to Lady Tsunade about a upcoming mission."

"Upcoming mission?" She repeated. Alex figured Kakashi would be going on this mission since he knew about it. "I don't know all the details, but it has to do with the Biru Village." Kakashi answered.

"Biru Village? Never heard of it." Alex said. "Really? I figured you of all people would know of it."

"Well, I don't." "It's a big village known for its gambling, prostitution and criminal activities. Mostly criminals and rogue ninjas live there. It's located in the Land of Wine."

"The Land of Wine, imagine that.... Anyways, are you getting excited for your birthday tomorrow?" She asked.

"Hmm, it's whatever." He said opening the refrigerator door. "That's not the answer I wanted to hear, but fear not. I have taken the liberty in planning out the best birthday ever." Alex said feeling proud of herself. "Just don't overdo it."

Kakashi knew he should precede with caution tomorrow. "Overdo it, please." Alex said. "So, what do you want for dinner?" Kakashi asked shutting the refrigerator door.

"Ramen?" Alex shrugged. "You need to eat other food besides ramen and fried rice. You're worse than Naruto."

"More stuff like vegetables?"

"Exactly." Kakashi said. "Pass."

"Come on. Let's go out." Kakashi said picking up Alex in his arms. "I can walk."

"You walk to slow." Kakashi said as he opened the front door. "Well, excuse me? I like taking my time when doing certain things. That way it makes the activity much more enjoyable." Alex whispered the last part into Kakashi's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Going slow is fine, but you'll eventually you want to pick up the pace." Kakashi said as he moved his hand over her butt, giving it a squeeze causing Alex to blush. "Pervert." She mumbled. "You start it." He said looking down at her. "You're lucky I can't twist you nipples through your vest." Alex said looking away from him. "My nipples?" Kakashi laughed. "Yes, your beautiful man nipples."

It was roughly around seven when Kakashi and Alex returned home from dinner and it was about ten when they called it a night.

* * *

The sunlight hit Alex's face causing her to wake up. _Finally, today is Kakashi's birthday. I hope everything goes well._ She thought getting out of bed. Kakashi was already gone because Tsunade sent him on a mini mission at Alex's request. The mission would only take him about half the day to complete if even that.

Around four Alex made her way to the restaurant that she rented out for the night to added some last minute touches. Once everyone arrived Alex told them that she was going to get him and to be ready when she returns.

"Kakashi." Alex called out after she opened the front door. "Yeah." She heard him call out from the bedroom. "Good, your home. Let's go out to eat for your birthday." She yelled to him. "I feel like staying in tonight." He said emerging from the hallway.

Alex let out a small sigh. "Come on. It's your birthday." She said grabbing him by the arm trying to drag him out the door. "Why do you want to go out to eat so badly?" He asked looking at her. "Because it's your birthday.... Please?" She pleaded.

"Fine." Kakashi said giving in. "I'll lead the way." Alex saying wrapping her arm around Kakashi's. Kakashi got this feeling like he was walking into a trap.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone shouted as Kakashi and Alex walked through the restaurant door. _So it was trap._ Kakashi thought smiling awkwardly. He couldn't believe that so many people were here. He could see Anko, Guy, Genma, Tenzo, Naruto, Sai, Sakura , Tsunade, Choza, and a bunch of other people. _Did she invite every ninja that I know? _He thought looking around the room. The room had a bunch of balloons and a banner that said Happy Birthday on it.

"So, this is why you wanted to go out to eat." Kakashi stated looking at Alex. "Yup. So, enjoy. The food is there and your presents are over there." Alex said pointing out everything. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should feel happy or embarrassed. He was a grown man. Why did he need presents?

"You didn't have to do all of this."He said looking at Alex. Don't get Kakashi wrong. He was very glad that Alex did this for him since he usually celebrated his birthdays alone.

"Of course she did." Anko said slapping Kakashi on the back. "Besides you only turn thirty one once." Alex chimed in. "Holy Crap! Kakashi sensei you're old!" Naruto yelled. "Hey now I'm not that old." Kakashi said rubbing the back of head.

"Yes you are." Naruto said. "Shut up!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto in his head. "Don't listen to Naruto. Just because you're like half our age doesn't mean that you're old, sensei." Sakura said causing Kakashi to sigh and drop his head. _Why do I have such mean students?_

"Fear not my rival. We can grow old together." Guy said with a two thumbs up.

"Guy, I doubt Kakashi wants to do anything with you when you guys get old. Anyway, let's get this party started!!!" Anko yelled.

Music filled the restaurant as either people dance or sat around talking. "Cake time!" Alex called out. Everyone gather around the table with the cake on it. Alex lit all the candles. Kakashi looked at the cake. It was a simple white frosted cake that said Happy Birthday Kakashi on it. _Did she actually have to put all thirty one candles on the cake?_ He thought sighing. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Kakashi before Kakashi did a jutsu to put out all candles at once. _Show off._ Alex thought.

"So, what did you wish for?" She asked. "Can't say or it won't come true." He said. "Fine be that way." Alex said walking off.

"Who wants to do some Karaoke?!" Alex yelled from a small stage that was in front of the room. "The rules are simple. You have to press the random button to pick a song. Once a song has been selected, you have to sing that song no matter what. First place winner gets a prize. So, who wants to go first?" She asked.

"I'll go first." Guy said jumping on stage. Guy took the microphone from Alex and pushed the random button.

Everyone quieted down as Guy opened his mouth to sing.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty and gay!"

About five people spitted out their drinks out hearing those words leave Guy's mouth. Alex was leaning against a table because she couldn't support herself since she was laughing so hard.

"Thank you Guy." Alex said wiping a tear away from her face. "Okay, so who's next? Come on, don't be shy." Alex said. "I'll sing if you sing a song, Alex." Kiba yelled out. "I'll pass."

"Chicken! Chicken!" Naruto chanted causing everyone else to start chanting. "Okay, fine, but I don't say I didn't warn you." She said pushing the random button.

Alex looked horrified at the song she had to sing. _I can't do this. _Alex looked at everyone faces. "Come on Alex it's just for fun." Sakura yelled out. _Easy for her to say. _Alex took a deep breath before she started to sing. The whole room went quite before it was filled with laughter.

"I don't want anybody else! When I think about you I touch myself...." Alex sang.

"WE ALL KNOW WHO ALEX THINKS ABOUT!" Someone yelled causing the whole room to roar with laughter. Alex's face was completely red as she continued on. "A fool could see just how much I adore you! I get down on my knees! I'll do anything for you..."

"Kakashi sure is one lucky dog!" She heard some guy say causing the people around him to start laughing. Finally the song ended. "Get your ass up here Kiba!" Alex commanded. Kiba made his way to the stage "You really can't sing." "I know that." Alex said smacking Kiba in his arm. Alex got off the stage, so Kiba could start singing. After ten more people sang; the winner was chosen. And the winner of the Karaoke contest was Naruto and Sai who both sang Vanilla by Gackt together.

About two hours have passed since the party started and the kids were calling it a night unlike the adults who stilled continued to drink.

"So, Alex have you and Kakashi done _it _yet? I mean you guys have been dating for what like threeee monthss." Anko slurred a little. Alex's face turned bright red and said no.

"Well, you better do it soon because man can only go so long without sex. Isn't that right Genma?" Anko stated. "Yup."

"Thanks for the advice." Alex said slowly backing away from them. "What advice? You want advice than sit down and listen." Anko said shoving Alex in a chair. "When using your mouth its always best to start off slow and make sure you use your hands too." Alex was embarrassed as she continued to listen to Anko. Alex knew a lot about sex, but it was totally weird getting a lecture about how to give the blowjob.

"Anko stop polluting her mind with crap. Besides you have it all wrong. This is how you give a perfect blowjob." Genma said.

Five minutes later...."And that's how you do it." Genma finished up. "Just ask Kakashi to practice with you and you'll have it down in no time..." Genma slurred as he ruffled Alex's hair. "Practice with what?" Kakashi asked as he approached them. "NOTHING!" Alex said with a red face. "We were just telling Alex here, how to give a mind blowing BJ." Anko answered winking at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Alex and could tell that she was completely embarrassed.

"I think we going to get some practice in right now." Kakashi said picking up Alex before walking away from Anko and Genma. "No, we not." Alex yelled at Anko and Genma who both were grinning like idiots.

"Kakashi, let go of Alex you dirty perverttt..!" Tsunade slurred grabbing Kakashi by his vest.

Kakashi smiled honestly "I swear, I wasn't going to touch her."

"I will not let you tarnish her. She is like a sister to me that I never had, so put her downnn..."

"Sister? But aren't you old enough to be her mother?" Kakashi stated flatly putting Alex down.

"You're dead!" Tsunade hissed as she charged at him. Kakashi easily dodge Tsunade attack. Instead she punched the table with the left over cake on it. The table was destroyed and the uneaten cake flew into the air; hitting Iruka in the face. "Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry I have take worse things to the face." Iruka replied wiping the cake off. "That's what she said!" Alex said causing everyone around to laugh.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Alex said leading Iruka to the only bathroom in the restaurant.

"So, are you having fun?" She asked as he washed his face off. "Yes, minus the cake to the face." "Sorry about that." She said sheepishly. "It wasn't your fault." He said drying off his face.

"I know, but still."

"Don't worry about it. We better get back and make sure Kakashi is still alive."

Alex and Iruka left the bathroom only to find everyone fighting. _How the hell did this happen?!_Alex thought as Iruka pulled her out of the way of a flying beer bottle.

"Thanks." She said. "No problem." He replied. Just then a fist made contact with Iruka's face sending him flying across the room. _Maybe I should go back to the bathroom_. She thought. But before Alex could go back, she was shoved to the floor. _Note to self, Alcohol + Ninjas can = disaster. _She thought as tried to stand back up, but she was pushed again.

Alex frowned. "Okay, everyone stop fighting!" She yelled as she got off the floor, but no one listened. Alex could tell that everyone wasn't fighting to seriously which was a good thing because if anyone ended up in the hospital, she had a feeling that Tsunade would blame her.

However everyone stopped their current actions when they heard a very loud whistle. Everyone turned their head in the direction where the whistle came from.

Alex couldn't believe it. There stood Gaara with four other people. Alex recognized Kankuro and Tamari, but didn't know who the other two ninjas were. "Sorry to crash the party, but we were walking by and saw everyone in here from the window." Kankuro explained.

"Kazekage, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow." Tsunade said trying to hide her drunkenness.

"Is there a problem with us being early?" Gaara asked. "Not at all. We were just in the middle of celebrating Kakashi's birthday. Why don't you join us." Tsunade offered.

"Thank you." Gaara said.

Alex stood there, staring at Gaara. _OH MY GOD!!!! REMAIN CALM....IT'S GAARA!!! He so fucking adorable!! Must.. resist.. the... urge.. to.. hug.. him._!She thought fighting with herself.

Gaara knew someone was staring at him and turned his head to see who. He caught Alex and stared right back at her. The minute they're eyes locked; Alex loss the battle with herself and her fangirl won. Alex ran towards him with her arms wide open "Gaara!!!"

Kakashi was across the room when he saw Alex run towards Gaara, but he also noticed someone running at her. Just when Alex was no more than three feet in front of Gaara; she felt a cold blade press against her throat.

"If you move I will not hesitate to end your life." A deep cold voice said behind her.

"And if you do that. I will not hesitate to return the favor." Kakashi hissed as he press a kunai to the man's throat who had his sword to Alex's neck. The whole room went quiet as astrosphere in the room was mixed with killer intent and shock.

"You two put your weapons away." Tsunade yelled. Alex stood there nervously still feeling the cold blade on her skin.

"Put your sword away, Koji." Gaara ordered.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade hissed.

At the same time both Koji and Kakashi remove their weapons.

Koji grab Alex by her arms and turned her around to face him. "Why did you try and attack the Kazekage?" He asked coldly. Alex looked him in his face as his green eyes pierce hers. Koji was a good head taller than her and his sword was secured on his waist by a red sash. He wore a lose open long sleeve black shirt and black pants. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail and had longish bangs. His headband was around his forehead underneath his bangs. She had to admit that he was very cute and figured he was about twenty five or so. "Can you please stop manhandling me?" Alex asked trying to get his hands off of her.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said. A shiver down ran down her spine at how commanding his voice sounded.

"She said to let go." Kakashi said pulling Alex out of Koji's grip. Both Kakashi and Koji stood giving each other the death glare.

"I wasn't trying to attack him. I just wanted to give him a hug." Alex whispered since she was embarrassed. Koji glared at her before deciding that she was no threat and walked away.

"I apologize for how Koji acted." Gaara said. Kakashi and Alex turned to face Gaara. "Koji was only doing his job. Please understand." Gaara added.

"Don't worry about it." Alex said as her in fangirl began seeping out. "Did I here you right when you said you wanted to hug me?" Gaara asked blushing a little bit.

"YES!!" She squealed as she launched herself at Gaara bringing him into a big bear hug. _My beautiful Gaara! It's okay. I'm here for you. How I wish I could kick your dad in his balls for trying to have you killed......God, I really do sound like a weird stalker. _

"Looks like you got some completion, Kakashi." Genma teased.

"I have nothing to be worried about." Kakashi shrugged. Kakashi wasn't worried, he knew Alex saw Gaara like a big cute teddy for some strange reason. However that didn't mean he wasn't slightly jealous that she was hugging another guy.

Gaara's face was as red as his hair._ Why does she want to hug me? Why is she hugging me?!_

"Looks like Gaara has an admirer." Kankuro teased. "It's nice to meet you." Gaara stated unemotionally. "It's nice to meet you too." Alex said releasing him since everyone in the room was staring at them. _Shit! I probably look like a weirdo. _

"Sorry about that. It's just I been wanting to meet you and give you a hug. How I wish I could take you home with me.... My name is Alex." She said not realizing how inappropriate that came out. Gaara blushed a little at what she suggested.

_She must be the one that Tsunade mentioned during our last meeting. _Gaara thought as he studied her.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" Genma commented. "Yup." Kakashi said inwardly groaning at Alex's comment.

"Why is everyone standing around. We at a party, so party!" Anko yelled causing everyone to cheer and resume having fun.

"So, do I get a hug?" Kankuro asked Alex. "No.... No offense. I only wanted to hug Gaara." She said smiling as another small blush appeared on Gaara's cheeks.

"But it's still nice to meet you though." Alex added.

"Yeah, Yeah, Same here. So, why did you want to meet Gaara so badly?" Kankuro asked suspiciously. "Because he awesome and I find him so adorable."

Kankuro busted up laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just that I never heard the word adorable to described Gaara before."

"Well, he is."

"Gaara, I would like to talk to you." Tsunade said cutting into the conversation.

"Excuse me." Gaara said as he and Kankuro walked off with Tsunade.

"It was nice meeting you." Alex called out. Gaara turned his head and nodded at her.

_What an odd girl. I can't believe she thinks I'm adorable._ Gaara thought .

_God, I'm such an idiot. But I couldn't help myself. The thoughts of him when he was little came into my head and I felt the need to hug once our eyes met. Bad fangirl! You need to learn to control yourself better!_ Alex thought scolding herself.

"Well, this is turning out to be quite the night." Alex stated to Kakashi.

"Yeah, it would have been a birthday that I would never forget, if my girlfriend had her head chopped off because she wanted to hug the Kazekage." Kakashi replied sarcastically. "Yup, that would have been a night to remember. So, what time is it now?" She asked.

"Nine." Genma said. "Oh, before I forget why was everyone fighting earlier?" Alex asked.

"Because of Kakashi and Tsunade." Genma answered. "Me? I didn't do anything." Kakashi said. "You made Tsunade punch Ebisu who thought Choza punched him, so he punched back and from there it turned into a free for all." Genma explained.

"Ah." Alex said yawning.

"Tired?" Kakashi asked. "Nope." She said shaking her head no, even though she was.

"Come on." Kakashi said scooping up Alex in his arms. "Where are we going?"

"We're calling it a night." Kakashi replied. "But I want to stay. Put me down." Alex whined, struggling to get out of Kakashi's hold. "Nope." Kakashi said.

"Genma help me." Alex said reaching for him."Sorry Alex, but you're on own. Have a pleasant night and don't forget what I taught you." Genma said walking off.

"You just can't leave before your guest and what about your presents?" Alex complained. "Yes, I can and I'm sure someone will take care of them for me." He said heading for the door. "Party Pooper! It seems that you're age is finally catching up to you." Alex said crossing her arms. "And it seems that someone is a little cranking from not getting enough sleep."

"I'm not a baby. I'm only upset because we leaving so early and besides Gaara just got here."

"You can see him tomorrow."

"He's going to be busy."

Kakashi was about to grab the door handle and sighed "Do you really want to stay?" "Not really." Alex said.

"Then why were you complaining?" "Because I didn't want to go, but now that I'm nice and comfortable, I don't want to get down." Alex said resting her head on Kakashi's vest. "Plus, I still need to give you my gift when we get home."

"What did you get me?" "You're just gonna have to wait and found out."

Kakashi and Alex made it home. "Put me down." Alex commanded. Kakashi did as he was told. "AW! What was that for?!"Alex whined rubbing her butt as she got off the floor.

"You said to put you down." Kakashi said walking off towards the hallway.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Alex said chasing after him. Alex and Kakashi made it into the bedroom. Alex got on the floor near the bed and pulled out a wrapped present from underneath the bed. "Here" She said handing the gift to Kakashi.

"I wonder what it could be?" Kakashi asked himself shaking it. "Careful." Alex said.

Kakashi undid the bow and tore off the wrapping paper. He opened the box and there was a picture in a blue frame with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Yamato and Alex in it. Sakura was smacking Naruto in the head while Alex and Sasuke looked like they were arguing. While Yamato and Sai looked like he was trying to stop them.

"I thought you could use another picture to add to your collection." Alex said looking at the other two framed pictures. Alex wasn't sure if he would like his present. She figured Kakashi would like something from the heart and that meant something more than a brand new set of Kunai. Plus, Alex spent all her money on renting out the restaurant and buying all those decorations.

"Thank you." Kakashi said putting it next to the one with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and him. He took a second to compare the two pictures and saw how much his students have grown and felt proud.

"Well, I'm going to shower." Alex said grabbing clothes to change into. "Would you like me to join you?" Kakashi asked. "Not tonight." She said before leaving the bedroom. "But it's my birthday." He stated.

* * *

A/N: So, the plot thickens. I couldn't help, but added Gaara into the mix since my new math teacher for this semester totally reminds of Gaara for some reason. Is that weird? My roommate thinks so. Anyway, **Review**. Share your thoughts. Sorry if the song choice for Karaoke contest was kind of lame. I thought the songs would be funny. And for those who wonder where Sasuke and Itachi are, you will find out next chapter. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

A/N: Thanks you for the reviews! Sorry for not updating faster, I've been busy with homework, studying for tests and writing papers. I love college :p Anyway, hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

KNOCK!KNOCK!

_What fuck? _Alex thought opening her eyes. She sat up and looked over at the clock on the dresser. _Holy Crap! It's already noon. I must have been really tired. _

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"I'm coming!" She yelled throwing her blankets off of her. _I wonder if Kakashi is going to be home soon? I know he left early this morning to go train and I think he said something about him having a meeting too. _

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"I said I was coming!" Alex yelled getting closer to the front door. _This better be important._ She thought as she opened the door. "Sorry to wake you, but the Hokage needs to see you now."

"About what?" "I don't know. I was instructed to come and get you."

"Well, I'll go see her as soon as I change."_ Why does Tsunade need to see me? Did something happen? _"No, she means right _now_."

"But I'm still in my pajamas."

"Sorry, but I was ordered to come and get you. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. " He said with a stoic face. Alex could tell this guy was serious about the whole manhandling her thing if necessary "Fine, but I'm putting on shoes" The ninja allowed this since her shoes were right next to the door.

"It will be faster if I carry you." The ninja said waiting for Alex's permission before he picking her up.

"Whatever." Alex mumbled. She was pretty mad at Tsunade, but figured it had to be important if she had to be there _now_. The ninja picked Alex up and took off.

"Just go in." The ninja said once they were outside Tsunade's office. He put Alex on her feet before he walked off.

"Thank you" Alex called out to him.

Alex opened the door and froze. She was completely mortified. _I feel so naked! _All she had on was a pair of short shorts and a tank top that showed her stomach a little. _Why is everyone looking at me weird? It's not like I'm actually naked._ And by everyone, Alex meant Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Gaara, Tamari, Kankuro, Koji, the other sand ninja, the two elders. The only person that wasn't looking at her like she was an alien was Tsunade. Kakashi didn't understand why Alex was here. They were almost done with their meeting. Also, there was no reason for her to be here.

"Stop staring at me! It's freaking me out!"

"Alex, you should you dress like that more often. You actually look like a girl. " Naruto teased, causing Kakashi to smack Naruto in the back of his head.

"Jeez, I was kidding Kakashi sensei." Naruto said rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. However Alex quickly got over her embarrassment when she locked eyes with Gaara. _Oh No! Must fight inner fangirl...He just too damn cute!_

"Good Morning, Gaara!" Alex beamed as she ran at him. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a big bear hug. A small blush appeared on Gaara's cheeks.

"Good morning" was all Gaara said. _Does she plan on hugging me every time we meet?_

"Do I get a good morning hug too?" Kankuro asked with his arms opened.

"No" Alex stated causing Kankuro to frown.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Kakashi couldn't help, but to feel slightly jealous at the sight of Alex and Gaara. _I know she doesn't like him like that, but must she hug him every time she sees him. Maybe I should have a talk with her about this._

"Alex, can you please stop mauling the Kazekage?" Tsunade asked.

Alex released Gaara "Sorry."

"So, what do you want Tsunade?" Alex asked looking at her.

"I need you to go on this upcoming mission." Tsunade said seriously.

Alex's jaw dropped "You're kidding me?"

"No. I believe that you could be useful." "She not even a ninja." Mitokado protested.

"I understand that, but I stand by my decision."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier during our meeting?" Kakashi asked calmly, despite the fact that he was pissed off. _How can she even considering such a thing? _

"Because the idea came to me about half through our meeting." Tsunade explained.

"What's the mission?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's S-rank mission. A sand ninja was captured and several sources indicate that an Akatsuki member took him to Biru Village. The ninja's name is Ban Nakama. He older powerful ninja who knows a lot about the Sand village, but that's not problem. He was working on a jutsu before he was kidnapped. The problem is nobody knows what the jutsu is capable of. We figured it must be important and powerful if Akatsuki went through the trouble to take him. So, basically it's a rescue mission."

_So, that explains why Gaara is here. _Alex thoughtbefore she asked "So, exactly how am I going to help?"

"You're not. You're only going just in case they run into Madara Uchiha. And if you see him, I need you to try and get information out of him, if possible. From what you told me and the reports I've read, you seem to get along him. So, there's a possibility that he might open up to you and tell you his plans."

Kakashi wanted to protest, but knew better. He only hoped Alex would be smart enough to turn down the mission. He didn't want her anywhere near Madara or to go on this mission.

"Alex, this mission will be dangerous. You have a right to refuse. You're not a ninja, so no one can blame or get mad at you for not going. So, what will you do?"

"I doubt that Madara is going to tell me anything even if we do run into him, but I'll go none the less." Alex was actually really excited about going on the mission. She hadn't been on one since the Land of Iron and thought this would be fun. Plus, she wanted to help out in any way she could. Kakashi wanted to walk over to Alex and smack her upside the head. _Is she that stupid? Does she have a death wish?_

"Good... So, Monday at seven a.m. is when you will leave. Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Koji and Ryuu will be your teammates. You are not to engage the enemy without backup and you will listen to Kakashi. He's the squad leader. Understand?"

Alex nodded her head yes. _So,_ Ryuu_ must be the other sand ninja_. Alex thought glancing at him for a second

_Wait, did she say Itachi and Sasuke? Man, that really sucks for them. They been gone on a mission for the last two weeks._

"Tsunade you cannot send Naruto!" Mitokado shouted. "Have you lost your mind. You might as well hand over Naruto to Madara!" Utatane added. "Naruto will be fine." Tsunade replied. _Plus, I know that the little snot will just bug the hell out of me if I don't let him go._

"Now stop questioning me. I am the Hokage. With that everyone can leave, I have matters to discuss with the Kazekage." Tsunade said as she gestured with her hand for them to get the hell out of her office.

Alex could feel Kakashi's eyes on her as they left. Once the office door was shut, Kakashi grabbed Alex by her right arm. "We will go back in there and tell Tsunade that you cannot go on this mission!" He commanded.

"I already told her that I was going."

"Don't worry sensei, we'll protect her." Naruto said trying to reassure Kakashi.

Kakashi ignored Naruto comment as he look at Alex.

"Alex this isn't a game. It's going to much more dangerous than when you went with us to the Land of Iron." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Kakashi, I can handle myself." Alex said. Kakashi was pissed off. He wanted to yell at Alex and Tsunade for being so stupid.

"You're not going on this mission." Kakashi said before he walked off. Kakashi needed to vent his anger and figured punching a few tree would do the trick.

"Wait, Kakashi." Alex called out, but he ignored her. She was about to go after him, but Yamato put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Just give him some time to cool off." She just nodded her head in agreement.

"Hi there."

Alex looked up at the sand ninja whose name was Ryuu. "Hi." She replied. "My name is Ryuu Oki. I figured since we'll be on a mission together might as well introduce myself." He explained with a big smile on his face. Alex couldn't believe how big this guy was. He reminded her of Captain Zaraki in a way. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His headband was wrapped around his forehead and he wore a regular sand ninja uniform. "My name is Alex and it's nice to meet you."

"I have to say, you're an odd girl. I've never seen someone run up and just give the Kazekage a hug before." He said. "Thanks...I think." She replied. _Was that an insult? Well, at least he is a lot more friendlier then his teammate._ She thought as she glanced at Koji.

"Who wants to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "Me, but let me go change first." Alex answered. Naruto scooped her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" She asked. "It will be faster if I take you to your house." He explained before taking off. _Why do I even have legs? Besides, I don't walk that slow!_

* * *

Alex made it home around seven from hanging out with Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Sakura all day. As she walked through the front door, she saw Kakashi sitting on the couch reading his book. She didn't say anything to him as she made her way into the kitchen to put away the Ramen, she bought him. "Did you tell Tsunade that you're not going." Kakashi asked as he made his way into the kitchen. "Nope." She said closing the refrigerator door. "Then you better go do so." He said. "No. I want to go."

"I don't care want you want. You cannot properly protect yourself if you get into trouble."

"I understand that, but what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die." he said harshly. _Why doesn't she understand that?_

"So can you." She retorted. "My chances of living are higher than yours." He explained, trying his best to keep his cool. "Now you will march yourself over to Tsunade's office and tell her that you changed your mind." "No."

Kakashi slammed his right fist on the counter "Damn it Alex, for once take things seriously and stop being a child."

"Well, if I'm a child that means that you're a pedophile and I'll be damn if I'm going to stand here and take this from a pervert. " Alex quoted as she walked passed him, not trying to laugh. _You got to love Family Guy. Besides Kakashi needs to take a chill pill. I may not be a ninja, but I can take care of myself for the most part._

"You're not going!" He said grabbing Alex by the arm, turning her around so she faced him. "That's not for you to decided." She said trying to free her arm from him. "You're weak and will only be a burden to everyone." He said callously.

"Well, everyone else seems to be fine with me going. In fact they seem happy about it."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks or feels." He hissed. Alex winced a little at the pain that was forming in her arm. "Kakashi, easy up on your grip. "

Kakashi ignored her request "See, you can't even handle a little pain. This is nothing compared to the pain you would feel if you got hurt." "I know that. Now let go."

"No , you don't know. You may think you know, but it's not the same thing as actually knowing!" He scolded. _I already lost everyone important to me. I refuse to lose her too. _

"Well, I'm going and that's final." She said wincing a little bit more as Kakashi's grip tightened. "You better not leave a bruise." Alex said looking at his hand. Kakashi quickly let go of her arm knowing it would look really bad if he left a one.

"Are you that stupid? What happens if I or someone else can't protect you? What are you going to do then? Biru Village is filled with criminals and Akatsuki members who can easily take advantage of you or kill you!"

"I can take care of myself!" She yelled back. _I'm not that helpless._

"Can you now?" Kakashi mocked as he threw Alex over his right shoulder. _She has to be stupid. Did she learn nothing from that night of her almost being raped? Why can't she understand how dangerous this mission is? She's always taking things to lightly!_

"Kakashi put me down."

He didn't listen to her and made his way to the bed room. He didn't turn on any of the lights as he shut the bedroom door behind him. He threw Alex on the bed before he took off his vest and shirt. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked trying to get off the bed. However Kakashi crawled on the bed and pulled her to him. "Don't" She said as Kakashi unbutton her pants. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled trying to push his hands away.

"Shut up." He hissed, yanking off her pants. "Kakashi stop!" She said blushing. "What's the matter I thought you said you could handle yourself." He taunted as he pinned her wrists above her head before placing himself in between her legs. "I'm going to kick your ass." She yelled trying to free her wrists. "I would like to see try." He said pressing himself against her. Alex's face was now on fire "Okay I get it!" "Get what?"

"The point you're trying to make."

"Is that what I was doing because I figured I should have some fun with you before someone else got too. I mean you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations; it is bound to happen eventually." He said coldly as he let go of her wrists.

_I know he just trying to scare me. _"Kakashi!"She yelled, kind of fighting back. He ignored her as he removed her shirt and tied her hands together with it.

_She's not even putting up a fight, why? _He undid his pants and remove them. Once his pants were off, he placed himself back in between Alex's legs.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I'm actually getting turned on by his manhandlingness. _"You're not going to rape me. I know it and so do you." Alex said with a serious face. Kakashi grinded himself into her. "Like I said before, stop me if you can." He said.

"I said I get it!" She yelled back. "Tell me exactly what you get." He ordered.

"I get it. I really do. The only one here that doesn't get it, is you. I know I can get raped! I know I can get hurt! I even know that I can die! I know all of this. But if there's an opportunity that I can help out my friends then I will. If I have a chance to prevent the people I care about from dying then I will take it. If me going on this mission can save Naruto and prevent a huge war then I will go. I refuse to sit around while everyone else tries their hardest. So, you can try all you want to change my mind, but it will be a waste of time. No matter what, I will go this mission or any mission as long as it will help out my friends! You stupid gay idiot!" Alex yelled turning her head away from him.

Kakashi was stunned at Alex's little speech. He knew exactly how Alex felt; he would do anything to protect the village and the people he cared about. Hell, he already die once just doing that. He didn't want Alex to go on the mission, but knew it would be useless to fight with her about it anymore. Plus, there was a possible that Tsunade would remove him from the mission if he let his emotions get the best of him.

"Untie my hands and get off of me, you fucking rapist!"

He cringed a little, it's not like he was actually going to rape her.

"I would prefer it if you didn't go on the mission. But I see that your mind is already made up."

"You just realized that now, asshole"

Kakashi sighed as remove himself from her and freed her hands. Alex quickly put back on her shirt and got off of the bed to look for her pants. He figured she would be mad at him. Which was fine with him as long as she realized that she wasn't strong as she thought she was. He would rather be the bad guy right now then have an actually bad guy hurt her.

"It would help if you turn on a light." Kakashi said putting on his pants.

Alex ignored him and felt around for hers. She found her pants near the dresser. After she had them on, she stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked walking behind her.

"None of your business." Kakashi stopped in his tracks as he watched Alex leave the house. He figured it would be best to give her some space.

* * *

It was now early Monday morning. Alex had just finished packing everything she would need for the mission.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked from the bedroom doorway.

"Are you?" Alex replied, closing her bag. Kakashi sighed. Ever since his little stunt, she been giving him nothing but smartass remarks. He knew Alex would be mad at him, but he didn't think her angry would have lasted this long.

"Well, we need to get going. So, make sure you have everything."

"Maybe you want to repack for me since I'm so helpless and can't do anything for myself." Kakashi let out another small sigh. "Come on." He said walking off. Alex grab her bag and followed after him.

"Kakashi sensei, you're late." Naruto stated. "Naruto, we're twenty minutes early. Besides we 're still missing three other people" Kakashi replied noticing that Sakura and the two sand ninjas were still missing. "I haven't seen you in forever." Alex said walking up to Itachi. "It's only been two weeks." He replied. "I take it that your mission went well?" "I'm here, aren't I." "Smartass." "I don't understand why Tsunade wanted you to go this mission." Sasuke commented. causing Alex sigh.

"Alex, you really shouldn't go on this mission." Itachi added causing Alex to frown. _Fuck, does nobody want me to go? _"Yeah, Yeah. I know. I'm weak, useless and will only be a burden to everyone. Fine, if nobody wants me to go then I won't. I was only trying to help." Alex said raising her voice. Itachi glanced at Kakashi for a second. He knew that Kakashi must had said something to her about not going. "Alex..."but before Itachi could finish his sentence, he was cut off.

"You're not chickening out are you?"

"No." She replied looking at Naruto.

"Oh, because to me it sounded like you were looking for an excuse not to go."

"I was just saying that if no one wants me to go then I won't go."

"Well, I want you to go." He answered. A small smile appeared across Alex's face. She really appreciated hearing that. She was about to say something, but stopped when Koji and Ryuu approached them.

"Good morning, everyone." Ryuu said with a big smile

"Good morning." Naruto and Alex replied at the same time. About five minutes later, Sakura finally showed up.

"Sorry, I'm late. Tsunade needed to give me some last minute supplies." She explained.

"Well, since everyone is here, let's go." Naruto beamed.

"Alex." Kakashi called for her to come to him. He was going to have to carry her in his arms instead of on his back since he had his backpack on. Alex knew she didn't have a choice. Running was out of the question for her, since there was no way she could keep up with them. Also, she didn't want to burden on anyone else. _Maybe I shouldn't have come. Damn it, now I feel like crap. Damn you Kakashi for being right. _She thought as Kakashi picked her up.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled before taking off. And with that their mission was on the way.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh... Seems that poor Kakashi is in the dog house. I hope Alex will forgive him. lol Anyway, Review. Share your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update!!! Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!!! They make my day!

I decided to do some Shout Outs to the people who reviewed last chapter, so to:

Zellie15: I feel bad for Kakashi too and who knows they could run into Madara :) lol

Ekun-Asha: Hopefully it will get scandalous soon lol

Chi Takashi: Review as much as you want lol and I agree Itachi just seems like a smartass.

bandit01: patience is a very virtue or so I learned in my philosophy class. Just think how Kakashi feels about not getting to second base.

Believing Tomorrow: I agree, Kakashi may have taken it a bit too far. And I think anyone would attack Gaara with hugs. He's just so cute lol

ArtemisFowl'sGirl09: Lol yeah I totally agree with you about hugging Gaara when he's Kazekage because if you tried to hug him when he was little then he would probably hug you back with a Sand Coffin lol

Anyway, I'll just shut up now, so you can read. lol

* * *

Chapter 5

After a five day trip they finally arrived at the village during sunset. Alex studied the village carefully. It was a lot worse then she imagined. There were prostitutes walking around everywhere and drunk men gambling or fighting in the streets. For some reason the village reminded her of Las Vegas with of all the neon signs all over there place. This was definitely not a place for kids which is why she felt bad for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. However she was kind of surprised when she saw the hotel that they were staying at. The place was in pretty good shape unlike the other buildings around it.

Finally, they checked in to their rooms. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto shared a room. While Yamato, Sai and Itachi shared a room. Koji and Ryuu had another room. And Kakashi and Alex's room was next to Koji's.

"Okay everyone, rest for a little bit and in an hour we meet in my room to decide what our next plan of action will be." Kakashi said before he dragged Alex to their room.

Once they were inside their small red room, Alex looked around. There was a twin size bed alongside the wall near the window and a small TV in front of the bed. The bathroom was located to the right of bed. _God, this room beyond tacky. I'm practically going to have to sleep on top of Kakashi if we share that bed. I wonder if the other rooms only have one bed to._ _I totally can see Yamamoto, Sai and Itachi all in one bed...._

Alex set her backpack on the small table in the corner of the room. That's when she heard the funniest thing ever. She could hear the people next door having sex.

_Sounds like their playing red light, green light. _She could hear the guy yell stop and then about five second later yell go. Kakashi watched Alex as she laughed at the people next door. He was happy to see a smile on her face.

"You shouldn't laugh at how other people have their fun." Kakashi teased. Alex immediately stopped laughing and glared at him. Kakashi just sighed. _She hasn't said more than twenty words to me in five days. W__e need to talk. If she has a problem with me, she needs to come out and say it already._

"I understand that you still mad at me, but if you're waiting for me to say sorry that's not going to happen." He stated. He knew that he was a little too aggressive when he pulled his stunt, but it was for the best.

"I wasn't expecting you too. I understand why you did what you did." She replied, sitting in the chair next to her. Alex really did understand. For the last five days, she thought about how she should deal with the whole incident. At first she was really pissed off at him, but after thinking about it, she saw where he was coming. However she didn't think that he had to take it as far as he did just to prove his point.

"So, then why are you mad at me?" Kakashi was now confused. If she wasn't mad at him for his little stunt then why was she still giving him attitude.

"Cause" "Cause why?"

Alex said nothing. She was now mad at him because she was mad at herself. Kakashi walked over to Alex and stood right in front of her. "Tell me why you're mad?" Alex glanced at him for a second before she looked away from him.

"Alex, tell me." "No"

"Alex" He said looking down at her.

"No" "Alex I'm not going to ask again."

"Fine! It's because you were right!" She yelled. Kakashi was taken back. "Excuse me?"

"I'm nothing but a burden being here. I thought I could help, but after five days of being carried I realized that its stupid of me to even come. Your arms are probably tired and sore from carrying my fat ass. And what happens if you get into a fight and you can't move your arms because of me. Or what happens if you or someone else gets hurt while trying to protect to me? I should have listen to you."

_I such a idiot sometimes. How can I help them if they're helping me?_ She thought burying her face in her hands.

"Alex, my arms are fine. And you shouldn't dwell on what if 's. Besides it's too late for you to be changing your mind about being here. All you can do now is listen to me and as long as you can do that then everything should be fine" He said placing his hand on her head. As much as Alex appreciated his words, they did little to make her feel better.

"If you say so." She huffed. _I doubt he means it. He's the one who almost shitted out gold bricks about me coming._

"Cheer up. I thought you wanted to help. Sulking isn't going to help anyone." He said ruffling her haired. "But messing my hair up will." She said trying to fix it. "Yes" He teased.

_So, he thinks he can cheer me up by messing up my hair, well I guess he knows me well. _Leaping out of her chair, she tried to mess up his hair. But before her fingers could touch his hair, Kakashi pulled her against his body.

"I can't move my arms." Alex whined. "That's the point." He said as he tighten his hold around her body. A small smirked appeared on Alex's face as she got an idea. "You're squashing my boobs"

Kakashi instantly relaxed his hold on her, giving her more freedom with her arms. She started to slide her hands up and down Kakashi's inner thigh, each time coming closer to his crotch. "I don't think now is the best time for this" Kakashi stated.

"Of course" Alex said stopping her hands right below his crotch. "

"Do you minded moving your hands?" Kakashi asked. _Why is she tempting me?_

"If you let me go of me."

Kakashi complied and so did she. Alex calmly walked over to the bed and took a seat.

"I wonder how bouncing the bed is?" She asked trying not to sound suspicious. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her as she started to jump up and down on the bed. "You should join me, it's fun." She stated. "I'll pass. Besides I'm enjoying the view a lot better."

"Pervert." She knew that Kakashi was staring at her boobs. "You're the one putting on a show." He said walking towards her. _Now's my chance._ She thought bouncing herself off the bed.

"Aerial attack!" She yelled.

Kakashi was so tempted to move out of the way and let her hit the floor, but he figured that would be a kind of mean, especially when she just forgave him. So, for now he would let of her have her fun. She clung to him like a Koala bear as she reached for his hair. Her fingers were millimeter from his hair when he pinned her to the bed. "I was so close! Damn you! Besides I thought you said this wasn't the time."

"I change my mind." He said, smirking underneath his mask.

"Kakashi sensei, open up!" Naruto yelled, banging on the door.

_Are you kidding me?! I thought I said an hour! _Kakashi groaned as he got off of Alex and made his way over to the door.

"Naruto, I said an hour." "I told you not to bother him." Sakura scolded Naruto. "I know, but I figured we could have our meeting early." "It's fine. Come in" He said opening the door wider.

Eventually, everyone else showed up to discuss their next plan of action. It was decided that they need to walk around and gather information first. They couldn't save the sand ninja if they didn't even know where to look.

"I'm hungry." Naruto whined. "You're always hungry." Sasuke replied. "So, what's wrong with that?" "That's how you're going to get fat." Sasuke answered him.

"Actually, food does sounds pretty good. Let's go out to eat and while we out, we can gather information." Kakashi stated. "You guys can go ahead without us." Ryuu said.

"Are you sure?" Yamato asked. "Yeah. We just gonna walk around and see what we can find." Ryuu said before he and Koji left.

The restaurant they picked was one of the better places to dine at. Both Alex and Naruto order ramen. However Alex ordered this drink called Warrior's Courage. She had no idea what was in it, but figured it had to taste awesome with a cool name like that. She also figured it was alcohol free since the waitress didn't even bother to ask for an ID. Sadly, poor Alex was wrong.

She finished her third glass and started feel a little bit weird. And by the her seventh glass, it was oblivious to others that she was drunk. "Alex, are you okay?" Sakura asked noticing how she was laughing at every random word. "I'm fine. In fact I feel great."

"God, you're smexy." Alex blurted out, taking Kakashi's face into her hands. "Thanks" He said pulling her hands off his face. He reached for her drink and took a sniff of it. _Yup, there is definitely alcohol in her drink. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. Ah... great now I have to deal with a drunk Alex. This is just screams disaster._

"Isn't he is sexy?" Alex asked Sakura. "I'm not going to answer that." Sakura yelled blushing a little bit. "Well, I think he's sexy. Sooo, sexy. I just want to lick his... " "I think you should take her back to her room." Itachi stated cutting off her sentence.

"No, I'm not done eating!" She whined.

"Hey baby, would you like some real company tonight?" Alex glared at the scrawny black haired hooker that was trying to pick up on her man. "No, he wouldn't! So, just fuck off"

"And who the hell are you?"

"His girlfriend. So, if anyone going to fuck him. It's going to be me. That means his penis and my vagina! And whole lot of hot sweaty love making"

Kakashi didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or proud. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and Alex. Don't get him wrong, he liked the idea of having hot sweaty sex with her, but it just seem so very wrong and dirty coming out of her mouth."So what if he's your boyfriend. Besides I probably would do stuff that you would never do."

"Yeah, well I probably know of positions that you never even heard of. Don't look at me like that! I'll kick your ass!" Alex yelled trying to crawl over Kakashi to get to the hooker, but Kakashi made sure she was block in.

"Yeah well name a position then?" The hooker hissed. "Fine..." Alex looked around the room to help her think of something.

"The Iron..Ninja kung fu fighting...twist" Kakashi, Yamamoto and Itachi almost busted up laughing at hear this.

"You're making that up." The hooker stated . _Of course I am. _"Am not. It's a very common position. I feel bad for the people you slept with if you don't even know something as simple as that."

"Well, I have more experience then you."

"Of course you have more experience. You're a whore! And just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I'm an idiot! I willing to learn how to please him if I'm doing something wrong! And I'm sure he's more than willing to teach me!"

Kakashi just sighed as everyone at the table gave him the 'You dirty old pervert' look. He also noticed that Alex was getting a lot of unwanted attention from some of the men in the restaurant. "You need to leave." Kakashi stated callously to the hooker. He knew if he got rid of the problem then Alex would stop yelling about sex and her innocence. "Whatever" The hooker muttered before walking off.

"Stupid bitch, trying to scan on my man. My beautiful man. God I just want to run my tongue all over your hard rip body!"

Everyone at the table was either embarrassed or weird out.

"Alex, I think we should go back to our room."

He knew Alex would pissed off at him if he didn't try to stop her from making an ass out of herself.

"I think it would best if she came back to my room." Itachi replied eyeing him suspiciously. Kakashi looked at Itachi and everyone else. He couldn't believe them. _Do they really think I would take advantage of her? Okay, maybe it does look a little suspicious of me, especially after what she just said. But still... _

"She's going back to her room." Kakashi snapped. "Then I'll be checking in on her in a little bit."Itachi retorted. "Hey, what about me? I don't want to go back to the room yet."

"Your drunk." "I'm not drunk!" She replied grabbing her drink in which Kakashi quickly pulled away from her "I think you had enough of that."

"Give it back!" "No"

"Hey, it's Ryuu and Koji!"

Both Ryuu and Koji raised a eyebrow at Alex as they approach the table. "Find anything?" Yamato asked. "Yes, it's seems that some Akatsuki members have a favorite nightclub, that they like to visit every night, but the problem is we don't know which nightclub." Ryuu answered.

"I want to go to a nightclub!" Alex yelled. "Is she okay?" Ryuu asked.

"She's just drunk." Kakashi answered. "I'm not drunk. You sexy masked man."

Ryuu laughed at Alex "Oh yeah she has to be drunk, if she thinks you're sexy."

Kakashi ignore Ryuu comment.

"Okay, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura, you guys go back to the hotel and take Alex with you." Kakashi ordered standing up.

"I don't want to babysit her." Naruto whined pointing at Alex. "Yeah, I don't want an idiot for a babysitter. Besides I'm old enough to watch myself." She said getting out of the booth. "Your drunk." Kakashi stated. "Look, I can stand. Therefore I'm not drunk."

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked, smirking. He was hoping that she would face plant it and hurt herself. "Just watch me, duck butt." She said walking about five feet. Feeling proud that she only stumbled a twice. "See" Alex said sticking her tongue out at him. Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever"

"You guys, go back to the hotel." Kakashi repeated.

"We're going. Come on, Alex." Sakura said grabbing her arm. Sai, Sasuke and Naruto followed after them.

"Man, we going to miss all the action." Naruto complained as they made way back to the hotel.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's follow them." Alex beamed.

"No, we were ordered to go back to the hotel." Sakura stated.

"You guys are lame. Okay, I have another idea. Let's just walk around and explore the village." Alex suggested. "No, we were told to go back to the hotel and that's what we going to do."

"We'll be back before they return. And don't be such a pussy." Alex taunted. "Come on, Sakura. Do you really want to sit around in a room for hours?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed, knowing this was a bad idea. "Fine, but only for an hour and that's it. Hey, don't run off you guys!"

"Do you think that was wise?" Sai asked Sakura. "No, but I have a feeling that Alex and Naruto would just gone off by themselves anyways. And at least this way we can watch them." Sakura replied looking at Naruto and Alex as they ran ahead of everyone. "Don't run off!" She yelled again, losing sight of them as a group of people walked in front of her. _Naruto is with her. They should be okay until we catch up with them, right?_

"Hey there sexy, would like to have some fun?" A hooker asked Naruto.

"Stay away from him!" Alex yelled pulling Naruto to her. "Crazy drunk" The hooker snorted walking off.

"Slutty STD Slut!" Alex yelled back. "Hey, look at that over!" Alex said letting go of Naruto before she ran off.

"Alex, wait!" Naruto called out as he chased after her. Sadly for him, he lost sight of her for second in the huge crowd they were in. Quickly, spotting her and he grabbed her hand. "Alex, you can't run off like that." He stated. "Who's Alex?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the hand he was holding and the woman's face.

"YOU'RE NOT ALEX!!!!" He yelled, freaking out."I could be." She replied with a wink. Naruto quickly released her hand. _HOLY SHIT!!!!! I'M SO DEAD!!!!!!!_

"Naruto, where's Alex?" Sakura asked as she approached him. "Well, you see...I ....there was this crowd and....she..."

"Where is she, idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"I lost her!" He yelled. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Sakura yelled; punching Naruto in his face, sending him flying.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as grab his head.

"We need to find her." Sai stated. "Let's split up. She couldn't have wondered off too far. She's drunk. Let's meet back at the hotel in an hour." Sasuke said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement before they took off.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure where she was at. She needed a to find a place to sit until the ground stop moving. She leaned her back against a building wall and closed her eyes.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" A tall man said grabbing Alex's by her arm.

"Let go of me."

"I'm not paying you to be lazy." He said dragging her inside the building she was leaning against.

"That's cause you're not paying me at all"

"Don't get smart with me"

"You got the wrong person! Where are you taking me?!" She yelled trying to free her arm.

"What do you know? You're not the same girl, but no matter."

"Let go of me!""Shut up or I'll kill you." He putting a knife to her throat. Alex gulped. _Fuck! _

* * *

_How did this happen?_ Alex was now on some stage with the closed curtains. She looked around trying to find a way to escape, but she couldn't find one. The man that brought her here was standing off to the side watching her.

_Okay. He said if I dance then he'll let me go. I can do this. And if worse comes to worse. I'll jump the stage. _

"And now presenting the Night Vixen!" The curtains drew open and Alex almost shitted room was filled with nothing, but men who were eyeing her like a piece of meat. _I think I'm going to throw up._

The music started to play.

_The guy just said I had to dance and dance I shall._

The only dance that she could think of was the Macarena. She knew she probably looked like an idiot, but she didn't care.

In the way back of the room a certain man that Alex met before was shocked to see her on stage. _What is she doing here? Seems like the a certain the leaf ninjas lost a pet. Maybe I should be kind of enough and take her home with me._

"What the hell are you doing?" The knife man yelled. "The Macarena." She yelled back.

"Well, stop it and dance for real.'"

_Is this guy an idiot? The Macarena is a real dance._

She quickly switched the Macarena to the Nsync's Bye Bye Bye. She knew couldn't dance which is why she probably looked like she having a seizure or something, but she didn't care.

"What's this girl doing?!" "I wanna see some tities" "Take it off already!" The crowd yelled.

_What the hell is wrong with these people? Like I'm going to give them a strip show._

The man that brought her here was now on walking towards her with a very angry face. Alex really didn't want to get stabbed. _Crazy knife man or a room full of men._

Deciding that a room full of men seem like a safer choice, she jumped off the stage and made a run for it.

* * *

"We're so dead!" Sakura sighed. "I can't believe no one found her." Sasuke stated sitting down on the bed. "Kakashi sensei is going to kill us."

"Now, why would I do that?" Kakashi asked from the doorway. Sai, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto instantly froze at hearing his voice. "Where's Alex?" Kakashi asked when he noticed she wasn't in the room with them. He was starting to panic when he couldn't sense her either. "Where is she?" He repeated harshly. "We lost her!" Naruto yelled. All four kids waited for death, but it never came. The minute Kakashi heard "we lost her", he took off. He quickly summoned Pakkun to help him find her. _I can't believe those four! How fuck did they lose her? Ahhh! This is why I didn't want her to come on the damn mission! For everyone sake, she better be alright. _

Kakashi ran through the whole village looking for Alex. He couldn't find her anywhere. It was going to break his heart if anything happen to her. Pakkun didn't help much either. He told him that her scent ended at some stripped club which only caused Kakashi to freak out more. Everyone else join in the hunt for Alex after Sakura explained what happened. Itachi ended up smacking Sasuke upside his head for being stupid enough to lose a drunk person.

Eventually, everyone returned to the hotel, hopping that she returned on her own.

"Kakashi sensei, I'm so sorry." Naruto said sincerely. Naruto and the other kids felt so guilty. Kakashi ignored Naruto and just stared out the window. "I'm going to go back out." He said heading for the door. "No, you will stay here." Itachi said blocking the door. "Move." Kakashi hissed. "We looked everywhere for her and Pakkun couldn't pick up on her scent. Meaning she's not in the village or someone is hiding her, but either way we not going to find her tonight."

"I said to move." Kakashi couldn't believe Itachi. He figured out of everyone here, he would understand how he felt. "It's pouring outside. What do you think you're going to accomplish?" Itachi asked. Don't get Itachi wrong, he wanted to find Alex just as bad as anyone else, but knew there was no point running around in the rain like idiot. And Kakashi would have realized that too, if he wasn't letting his emotions get the best of him.

"I'm giving you a one last chance to get the hell out of my, before I move you myself." Kakashi threaten. Itachi keep his stoic face and made no indication that he was going to move. Kakashi had enough of Itachi's crap and went to punch him, but Itachi beat him to the punch first.

Kakashi flew across the room and landed on the a coffee table, breaking it. "Get a hold of yourself. We'll find her, but we're also on a mission. Don't forget that." Itachi stated coldly. Kakashi looked up at everyone and saw concern written all over their faces. He was about to say something, but stopped when there was a tap on the window. Everyone turned their attention to a small bird that was flying near the window.

Sai walked over to window and opened it, letting the bird in. The bird flew in and dropped a piece of paper from its mouth and flew back out the window.

Naruto picked the small note up and opened it. "It's says gives us the Jinchuriki and we will give you back your little female friend alive. Meet us at the lake outside the village in two days, Akatsuki. "

"That's great news!" Ryuu beamed. "What?! How is that great news?" Naruto asked.

"Because now we can kill two birds with one stone. We can save Alex and Ban." Ryuu explained.

Kakashi didn't know if he should be relieved knowing that she was alive or panic even more now knowing she could be with Madara.

* * *

"Put me down!!!"

"You should be thanking me. I just saved your ass from a pack of horny men."

Alex was grateful that Madara saved her but she didn't like the fact that he telported them to what she assumed was his hideout. "Thank you, but was it necessary for you to kidnapped me. And here I thought you were a good boy" Alex laughed at her own joke. She couldn't resist. It was one of long life dreams to call Madara AKA Tobi a good boy. "So, where are you taking me? It better not be a cell!"

"Don't worry, I'm taking you to my bedroom."

"What?!!! Put me down or I'll fart in your face!"

"Do it and you will die." He hissed. "You're so gay!" "And your drunk!"

"I'm not drunk! Put me down!" "No" " Look at me, I'm the great Madara Uchiha and I like kidnapping girls and having sex with guys named Mike." She said trying to sound like a guy.

Thump!

"Ouch!" "You will shut up or I'll will kill you right here and now." He said looking down at her. "Do you have a codpiece in your pants?"

Madara smirked at Alex's unintentional compliment. "Would you like to see?"

"No!! But I would like to see an exit, pumpkin face!"

_I hate drunk people, there's no filter from their brains to their mouths. But this could be a good thing. Maybe I can get information out of her._ He thought picking her up again, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I see London. I see France. I see Madara's orange thong!" Alex laughed even though there was no thong. Madara just rolled his eyes at her comment. _Okay, that its!_

Thump!

"Can you please stop dropping me?! It really hurts!!!" She yelled as tears started to form in her eyes. That was the second time he flipped her over his shoulder and she landed on her back.

"Look at me." He ordered. "Why?" She said staring up at him. _Fuck! I forgot about his sharingan. I hate hi...._Before she could finish her thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, if the chapter wasn't the best. On another note I wonder what color thong Madara would wear if he ever wore one. I could see him in a red one since it would match his eyes. lol Anyway REVIEW. It's nice to know what you guys thought about the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story that deals with Naruto (tears). That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

**A/N:**Okay I'm so **sorry** for not updating sooner. School and a case of writer block got to me. ;_; Again sorry!

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Oh and **Thank you** for the reviews. I love them^_^

Also, for my fans who don't have an account or for my fans who don't want to login into their account can now review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Twirling a lock of Alex's black hair with his right index finger, Kakashi sighed as he looked upon his unconscious girlfriend who was laying in a small hospital bed. Ten days had passed since they returned to Konoha. They were able to save the sand ninja though he was in bad shape and Alex, who they found unconscious. Sadly, Madara escaped much to Kakashi displeasure.

Readjusting himself in the hospital chair, he trailed his index finger along the side of her face, down her shoulder and over her arm. Her skin felt so soft under his touch. Kakashi could not help, but to feel responsible for Alex being in the state that she was in.

Both Sakura and Tsunade ran scans on Alex and told him that all her vitals were stable. Though Tsunade was not hundred percent sure, but she figured Madara must have use his sharingan on Alex.

Hearing a small knock on the door before the door opened, brought Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted.

"Good morning." He responded as he watched her walk into the small room, shutting the door behind her.

"You know sensei, you should really go home for a little bit and take a nap. Not sleeping is bad for your health." She said as she examined Alex.

"I sleep." He replied apathetically.

"I mean you should sleep in your own bed and not on a tiny couch." Sakura retorted as she eyed the undersized white couch underneath the window. She wonder how Kakashi was able to sleep at all when most of his body was hanging off the couch.

"The couch is not that tiny."

Sakura shook her head slightly in disagreement, "You know if anything changes with Alex, we would inform you."

She understood why her sensei was worried, but he needed to care of himself too. He needed to leave the room and get some fresh air.

"I know, but I want to be here when she wakes up."

Sakura smiled softly at his statement. The last scan Tsunade did on Alex which was two days ago, Tsunade estimated Alex should be waking in the next three days or so.

"Well, I'll be back later to check on her again. You should go home and get something to eat and take a shower. I doubt Alex would appreciate waking up to a sinking boyfriend." Sakura joked, causing Kakashi to smile slightly.

"I suppose she wouldn't."

"See you, sensei." Sakura said before she closed the door behind her.

Kakashi sighed again, knowing Sakura was right in a way. The last time he took a shower was yesterday morning. However he didn't think he smelled terrible.

"I'll be back." He whispered, leaning over Alex, placing a small kiss on her forehead before he left the room.

* * *

After a quick shower, Kakashi made a pit stop in Kitchen and grabbed an apple and a water bottle to go. Making his way back to the hospital, he couldn't help but to think of the worst about Alex's situation. He would not know what to do if she never woke up. He didn't know how much more his heart could take if he lost another person he cared about.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Hearing his name, he somewhat smiled at his ex-student, pushing his worries to the back of his mind.

"Good morning Sasuke. Itachi." He added.

"Kakashi." Itachi replied.

"Going to visit Alex?" Kakashi question, noticing they were headed in the same direction as him.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

All three men walked together in silence as they made their way to the hospital. Luckily, the hospital wasn't too far away.

Kakashi was the first to enter Alex's room then Itachi followed by Sasuke. Of course Alex was still asleep. Kakashi took his seat next to Alex's bed.

"Has anything change?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. " Kakashi answered, looking at Alex's helpless face.

"Just think when she wakes up, she probably won't shut her mouth for ten days straight to make up for all the lost time." Sasuke commented.

Kakashi smirked inwardly at the idea of hearing her voice again. As he was about to response to Sasuke's comment, Alex stirred. A small moan escaped her lips as her eyebrows frowned slightly and her mouth barely opened and closed. Kakashi's heart pounded as excitement and happiness coursed through his body. Slowly her eyes fluttered opened. Taking a look around the room, her face held confusion.

"Where am I?" She barely asked, her throat dry.

"Here" Kakashi said, handing his bottle of water to her as he stood up.

"Thanks." She whispered as Itachi and Sasuke approached her bed.

"You're in Konoha's hospital right now. You been in a coma for the past ten days." Kakashi explained as he held her right hand while she used her left hand to quench her thirst.

Alex greedily jugged the water till the bottle was empty. She didn't care if she looked ill-mannered, her throat was dry and she was beyond thirsty. Once the bottle was empty, Kakashi instinctively pulled Alex to him.

"Ah...Who are you? And why am I here?" She asked, looking up at him.

Kakashi's heart sank and he unconsciously squeezed her even tighter. He couldn't believe that she did not remember him. Both Itachi and Sasuke were also in shock.

"Sasuke, go get Sakura." Itachi ordered. Sasuke nodded his head and quickly left.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" Kakashi asked seriously as he cupped the left side of her, looking into her eyes. Concern and heartbreak was written across his face. _What did Madara do?_ He thought as he pressed Alex's head to his chest.

"I'm sure her memory loss is only temporary." Itachi stated as he thought of possible jutsu Madara could have used.

The room was silent for ten seconds until a soft giggle filled the room.

Kakashi released Alex who pulled away from him, laughing.

"I'm sorry." She laughed covering her mouth, "I couldn't help myself" She explained as she laughed even harder.

Both Kakashi and Itachi were now confused as they watched her.

The room's door flew opened with Sakura barging in, followed by Sasuke.

"Sasuke explained what happe-" Sakura paused for a second, "Why is she laughing?"

Sasuke was also confused as to why Alex was laughing like an idiot. When Alex finally calmed down from her little laughing fit, she looked at Sakura.

"Hey."

The room froze.

"You remember me?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah."

"But Sasuke said you had amnesia."

"Sorry, I was just joking about that. I thought I could have some fun after a ten day coma. " Alex said sheepishly with a big goofing grin.

Silence once again filled the room.

"That's nothing to joke about!" Sakura yelled as she smacked Alex upside her head.

"Aw! That's my head. " Alex whined as she babied the left side of her head.

Kakashi was stunned. He didn't know if he should be happy or pissed off right now.

"Sakura is right. You don't joke about stuff like that. It wasn't funny." Kakashi scolded, making Alex feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be." Alex said sincerely. She didn't mean to hurt Kakashi, but it was too tempting not to yank his chain.

_Maybe that was a little mean on my part._

He sighed in relief. Though he was still ticked off at her joke, he was just glad that she was awake and knew who he was.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you're awake." He stated, ruffling her hair.

"Can you tell us what happen after you got kidnapped? So, I can report it to the Hokage." Sakura added.

"Well, he took me to his hideout I think and I don't really remember much. This might sound weird, but I think I said something about an orange thong, maybe I was dreaming about that. I don't know. Oh, and that asshole used his sharingan on me, but other than that I can't remember anything else, sorry I know that wasn't helpful."

"It's fine." Sakura stated.

Suddenly Alex looked panicky.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked as he watched her tell Sakura to come closer with her hands.

"Alex, what's the matter? Are you in pain?" Sakura asked in concern.

"No, just come here!" Alex said.

Once Sakura was close enough, Alex whispered in her ear. The men in room watched as Sakura's face turned slightly flushed.

"Well?" Alex questioned as she moved away from Sakura, returning to the center of bed.

"We did run _those _types of scans and there was no indication of such _injures_." Sakura responded.

"Oh thank god!" Alex sighed in relief. Though the guys in the room weren't hundred percent sure as to what Sakura and Alex were talking about, they had a good idea as to what they could be talking about.

Kakashi already asked Tsunade if Alex had been sexual assaulted. Tsunade first told Kakashi she couldn't release that kind of information. However by the third time of Kakashi asking, Tsunade gave in. She felt bad for the man and sympathized with his worries. Kakashi would have never forgave himself if she was. Luckily Tsunade informed him there no signs of sexual abuse.

"So when can she go home?" Kakashi asked flatly.

"Just let me run a quick body scan and she can be on her way." Sakura replied.

"Glad that you're awake. I'll see you later bonehead." Sasuke stated as he and Itachi headed for the door.

"Itachi." Alex called.

"Yes." He stated, looking at her.

"Ah, I need to talk with you about something." Alex said solemnly. Itachi also picked up a settle hint of sadness to her tone.

"Fine, we'll talk later." He responded before he left with Sasuke.

Kakashi wondered as to what Alex had to talk about with Itachi, though it really wasn't his business.

"Lay down." Sakura ordered as she gently pushed Alex down on her back.

After five minutes Sakura gave the okay for Alex to leave. Kakashi instantly scooped Alex up in his arms.

"Thanks Sakura." Alex shouted down the hall as Kakashi carried her.

Sakura just smiled.

"Oh, Tsunade order that if you wake up and everything was fine, you stop by her office." Sakura yelled at her.

"Okay. Thanks." Alex hollered before she was no longer in Sakura view.

"You don't have to carry me." She pointed out.

"You walk too slow." Kakashi stated bluntly, causing Alex to frown.

It had been ten days since she used her legs and damn it she wanted to use them. "Well, excuse me for not being a fucking ninja and you're walking as fast as I would." She huffed.

"So."

"People are staring." She whispered, making an excuse.

"And."

"I'm flashing them." She lied.

"No, you are not." Kakashi made sure her gown was tucked between his arm and her legs, so she wouldn't be flashing everyone.

Alex growled slightly in irritation. "I want to use my legs." She pouted.

"Wait."

Alex had enough, one way or another she walking. "Please, don't touch me there when we're in public!" She shouted loud enough that the people passing by them turned around and stared at Kakashi like he was some kind of pervert.

Kakashi blushed in embarrassment. Lucky for him, his mask covered his flushed face.

"That's not going to work. Besides we need to get you home, so you can shower and eat and then go visit Lady Tsunade." He stated.

"Fine, but I want to be home in the next two minutes." Alex said, giving up on the idea of walking home.

Kakashi smirked. "Two minutes?"

"Yes. I'll be counting. Now mush!" She commanded causing Kakashi to shake head slightly before he took off.

One minute was exactly how long it took Kakashi to reach their apartment.

"You can put me down now." Alex stated as they entered their house. Kakashi agreed and gently put her on her feet.

"First things first, I going to take a shower." She said, heading off towards the bedroom.

Kakashi watched her walk away. He decided while she was showering, he'll make her something to eat.

* * *

_What's taking her so long?_ He thought as he looked at the clock. Thirty minutes had passed since the shower water was turned on. Smirking he left the couch and made his way over to the bathroom. Opening the door quietly, he peeked in. The shower curtain was closed. He stepped inside the bathroom and flipped off the lights.

"What the fuck? Is there a power out?" He heard her muttered.

"No." He responded causing Alex to scream.

"Calm down. It's me." Kakashi stated as he pulled open the curtain causing Alex to scream even louder.

"I know! Get the fuck out of here!" She yelled, trying to cover herself.

"I can't see anything." He replied lazily.

"I don't care. What do you want?" She shouted. Never has Kakashi stepped off into the bathroom while she was showering.

"I figured you might need some help since you been in here for half an hour."

"I don't need your help, leav-Ah! Its stings! Stupid shampoo!" Hearing this cause Kakashi to chuckle.

"It's not funny. It burns." She snapped as she rinsed the shampoo out of her eyes.

"And here I thought you said you didn't need my help." Kakashi said, stripping everything off him expects his pants. He figured his pants would help keep things under control. He stepped into the shower causing Alex to try and jump out the shower, but he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back, so her back pressed against his chest. _Holy Shit! What do I do?_

"I'm going to kill you." She hissed as she blushed in embarrassment. She could feel his hard muscular chest against her bare back. She was so thankful that he kept his pants on_._

"I don't think you will." He replied, moving them both under the shower head.

"I'm going to let go of you, you better not run or I'll make you regret it." He huskily whispered into her ear.

Alex just nodded her head. _I can't believe him? This is so hot! I should probably make a run for it, but I kind of want to stay. _

Kakashi released her arms. She could feel his fingers run up each of her arms. His fingers left her skin for a second, only to return to her head where he started to rinse out her shampoo. After all the shampoo was washed out, he ran his fingers up and down her arms again.

"Have you washed your body yet?" He asked, dragging his right index finger right above her chest. He was getting quite aroused not that he cared, unlike Alex who was trying to fight off certain naughty urges.

"No." She squeaked.

"So, what have you been doing in here?"

"Relaxing." She answered, feeling his fingers play along her hips and sides.

_God, I love the way he touches me. Just the thought of his sexy body behind me... No! He needs to leave! Or he could stay? No, stop being a pervert. He must go!_

Kakashi pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, bring Alex out of the mental argument she was having with herself. "Hand me the body wash." He stated in between the kisses he placed on her delicate skin on her shoulder.

He knew how far he could take it with her which wasn't very far in his opinion. However that didn't mean that he couldn't try to go even further, right?

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked the chapter. I wonder how far Kakashi will get? ~_^ What do you guys think? Anyway, Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. All he wanted was to spend some quality time with his girlfriend in the shower.

Was he asking for too much? He didn't think so.

He felt the urge to punch Genma in his face again as all three walked to Lady Tsunade's office, remembering what happened a few moments ago.

He and Alex were getting pretty hot and heavy. He had her up against the wet tile with him in between her legs. His erection was throbbing against the fabric of his pants as he licked and kissed Alex's neck, trailing his warm tongue between her breast when all of sudden the bathroom lights came on, surprising them both.

They heard a small chuckle as they turned their heads to the entrance of the bathroom, where a certain smirking ninja with a senbon in his mouth stood awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't know you where in here Alex."

Alex quickly tried to cover herself, but Kakashi was already on the job. He pulled the shower curtain close.

"Genma when I'm dress I'm going to rip off your balls and make you eat them," she yelled, struggling against Kakashi as he covered her eyes to prevent her from seeing his face.

"I don't think Kakashi would appreciate you touching another man's balls," Genma chuckled.

"Genma," Kakashi hissed. He was beyond angry. This was first time he and Alex had ever gone this far and he was sure he was going to get even further if it wasn't for Genma. And on top of that, he still had his erection.

"Yeah- Yeah, I'm going."

The lights were off again and Kakashi released Alex.

"Dry off and go put some clothes on," Kakashi said, feeling the need to care of the problem in his pants and sadly knowing he was going to have to do it solo.

Alex didn't say anything as she got out of the shower and search for her towel. The bathroom door opened letting light in as Alex stepped out in her towel. Once the door was closed, Kakashi stripped down naked, freeing his erection from the confinement of his pants. He hated the idea of rushing, but he hated the idea of walking around the village in pain more.

Alex was beyond embarrassed, not only did Genma see her naked, but he caught her doing naughty things with Kakashi. She stood in front of her dresser and dropped the towel. She quickly put on her underwear and bra, afraid of another surprise visit. However, it took her a minute or two to decide what to wear. Black pants and white t-shirt. Once she was dressed, she waited for Kakashi. About five minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Kakashi stepped in with only towel around his waist and a small wash cloth around the bottom of his face. Alex's eyes wondered across his chiseled body.

_Jacob Black has nothing on my man_, she thought, blushing and smirking as she remember that her hands were all over that body a few minutes ago.

"You know, when you stare at me like that, you have the most perverted face I have ever seen," he chuckled, walking over to his dresser that was right next to hers.

Alex was about to respond, but Kakashi dropped his towel, showing off his wonderful assets. She could feel her hands twitch, lusting after that perfect bottom of his.

"You could have at least given me a warning," she said, turning around so her back was facing him. She felt like dirty old man staring at him.

"I thought I would be kind of enough to show you everything since it seems that you like ogling me so much," he stated, putting on his boxers. Plus, it wasn't as if he was embarrassed of his body.

"I don't ogle, I admire. There's a difference," she said defending herself causing him to chuckle.

He quickly threw on the rest of his clothes before grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's go," he said.

A little sadness washed over her seeing him completely dress in his normal ninja uniform.

"Finally, what took you guys so long? Did you guys finish up?" Genma joked.

Before Alex could open her mouth, Genma hit the wall across the room-hard. Kakashi shook his right hand out. Genma's face was a lot harder than he remembered.

"Too soon?" Genma chuckled in pain, babying his right eye.

Alex watched as Genma push himself off the wall as she asked, "So what do you want?"

Her death glare did not escape him.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you now," he stated, making his way to the front door.

Kakashi let out a small sigh. So it was Tsunade who had cockblocked him. _Imagine that_...he thought, motioning Alex to follow.

They all stood outside Tsunade's office, waiting for the okay to go in. Genma had ditched them right before they entered the building, claiming he had errands to run.

"Send them in," Alex and Kakashi heard through the door before it opened. Shizune smiled at them as they entered familiar room.

"What took you guys so long?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry, we kind of got busy," Kakashi simply stated.

Alex eyed him evilly, knowing the true meaning to his words and only prayed that Tsunade didn't pick up on what he meant.

Tsunade's expression fell into a scowl. "Busy," she growled. "There is a war going on and you two think it's okay to goof off. There's a reason why I wanted Alex to come here as soon as she awoke."

"Sorry," Alex said softly.

"It's fine. I get straight to the point," Tsunade said, lacing her fingers together under her chin. "Tomorrow, we leave for the Ninja Allied Forces base in Kumogakure."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when nothing came out. She just woke up today and now Kakashi was going away to fight in a war against one of the strongest ninja that ever lived. And judging by the lack of his reaction she figured Kakashi already knew about this. Her heart clenched at the thought of not seeing him again. He already died once and she didn't want to lose him again. She tried her best not to cry, but the tears escaped anyway.

"You suck," she cried, practically attacking Kakashi into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his vest and sobbed, not caring that she was making a scene. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she go with them? She understood that she would be useless, but everyone needed a cheerleader, right? And she could be that cheerleader.

"Alex," Kakashi gently pushed her away by her shoulders, "You need to calm down," he said, wiping away her tears with his sleeve. He felt embarrassed by the scene she was making.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" She asked, smacking his hand away from her face.

"I was," he replied coolly. He planned to tell her later that night.

Tsunade cleared throat. "There's something else I want to inform you of. Do you remember the ninja Ban that was saved on the mission you were sent on?" She asked Alex.

"Yeah." Alex nodded her head.

"Well this is the report he handed in." She threw the file at Kakashi, who caught easily.

"Read over it quickly now, the both of you."

Kakashi opened the file and Alex scooted closer to him.

After a couple of minutes, Alex looked up at Tsunade in panic.

"Is this really true?" She asked, trying not to freak out.

Tsunade only responded with a simple head nod.

Alex could feel Kakashi's rage radiate off him. Was he upset at the fact that another man kissed her or just the fact that it was Madara Uchiha that kissed her? She wasn't sure how she felt since she didn't even remember it happening.

The report basically stated Ban was working on a reserve age jutsu that reserve the physical damage caused by time when he was kidnapped.

Madara used it on himself. Alex was thrown in the same cell, two days later after Madara had used it. A day later Madara stopped by to talk with her and pulled her outside the cell. Ban could only see what was going since the cell was huge and he was chained to the opposite side of the cell door. He saw Madara lift up his mask, but couldn't see his face because Alex's head was blocking his view and watched as Madara forced a kiss on her in which she pushed him away and tried to kick him in his lower region.

However he did hear Alex yell Jackass and you're not cute anymore. He assumed that Madara used his sharingan because she collapse and he put her back in the cell. Then right before he left he told him to tell to the Hokage that Alex needs to be there on the first day of battle or they will be dire consequences.

"Why didn't you show me this before?" Kakashi asked trying his best to control his anger. There was no need to misplace his hatred.

Tsunade watched as he tossed the file back on her desk. "I saw no need to." She replied calmly, earning a deep scowl from him.

"Kakashi it's not that big of a deal. I'm positive he just kissed me to piss me off," she said before turning her attention to Tsunade."But am I really going to go?"

She couldn't understand why Madara would want her to be there. She wasn't even a ninja.

Tsunade looked like she was caught in between a rock and a hard place. "I need you to come, but the choice is yours."

Kakashi was shocked. He wanted to protest, but he knew Tsunade wouldn't send Alex along if it wasn't for a good reason. Plus, he knew how Alex was; she would doing anything to help the people she cared about if she could.

Tsunade noticed Kakashi's worried expression. "I'm truly sorry Kakashi, if there was any other way, but we're short time and Madara is a devious bastard. If we can prevent unnecessary casualties or events then this is the only way."

"And what if something happens to her?" He questioned.

"She will be well guarded by men I trust," she said before she stared at Alex's rather calm face. "You're not a ninja and you don't have to do anything that you don't want to, but will you go?"

Alex quickly gazed over at Kakashi, who was obvious hoping she would say no.

"Well yeah. I don't want anything bad to happen because of me, "she answered. "However, there is something that's upsetting me. I get why I don't remember the whole kissing thing between me and Madara, but I can't even remember what he looks like at all which is weird because I already knew what he looked when he was younger," Alex stated looking confused.

"That's because Madara probably put up a mental block so you couldn't," Kakashi said still frowning.

She mouthed an "Oh."

She felt bad for her boyfriend. He looked so upset, which is why it made her feel even worse for kind of liking the fact that the great Madara Uchiha kissed her when he was looking like his fine old self. She guessed the fan-girl inside her would never die.

"Wait so I'm going into battle?" She questioned.

"No, you are staying at the base and from there we will wait for Madara to make his move. Well that is all I have to say. Just make sure you get enough sleep," she gave Kakashi the don't-even-think-about -it-you-pervert look, "because we leave at dawn. You're dismissed."

* * *

"You look upset," Alex stated as they walk back to their apartment. The sun was already setting and streets were semi-deserted, making village seemed quiet. She figured everyone was spending time with their love ones before most of the village left for war.

Kakashi gave her the 'you think' look.

"The kiss didn't mean a thing. Hell, I don't even remember it," she laughed.

"I'm not just upset about that. You do realize that you are going to war, right?" He asked harshly.

"Well, it's not like I'm actually fighting. Tsunade said I'm going to stay back at the base," she said flatly.

"I honestly I hate how you take everything so lightly. I have lost countless of comrades and friends in battle and just because you are at the base doesn't make that you are safe," he snapped.

Alex stopped in her tracks and turned to her boyfriend who also stopped, returning her glare.

"I'm not taking anything lightly, thank you very much. You aren't the only who is worried. You're not a fucking cat with nine lives, no matter how badass you are!" She shouted, before she started to walk off in a different direction.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her arm.

"Somewhere without you!"

"We need to pack for tomorrow. Stop being a child," he said as calmly as he could, not wishing to fight with her.

She jerked her arm away. "I'm not a child. In two weeks I'm turning twenty, old man!"

Kakashi cringed. He wasn't old just not as young as her.

"I don't want us to fight, Alex."

"Neither do I, but it seems that you still don't get it."

Kakashi soften his expression. "I'm not telling you not to go. I'm just telling you, you need to be extract careful. It will be a lot harder for people to protect you once the battle has started. And to top it off, it seems that you attracted one powerful ninja." He said last couple of words crossly.

"Yeah I guess there's something about me that old guys just love," she laughed causing Kakashi to flick her nose.

"I was kidding, gosh!" She rubbed her nose. She was about to open her mouth to say something else, but closed it seeing a familiar person coming out of the store behind Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed Alex's attention was elsewhere and turned around to see what had her interest.

_Great...that's just what I need_, he thought. Also thinking that maybe it wasn't old men that were attracted to Alex, but Uchiha's in general, though he wasn't one, he still had the sharingan.

"Itachi!" Alex called out causing him to stop and face her. "Hey, I'll meet you at the apartment in a few, okay?" She stated to Kakashi.

Of course Kakashi wanted to say no, but just nodded his head.

"Thanks," she said before running to Itachi's side.

He watched the two of them walk away, though Alex did turn around to wave goodbye. He smiled under his mask at her gesture. He loved the way she looked at him, yet he couldn't help, but to feel a little jealous. Alex looked like she belonged beside Itachi. Maybe he was too old for her. He was already thirty-one and she was just turning twenty. He knew if he didn't have kids in the next few years, he'll probably wasn't going to have any and that wouldn't be fair to Alex if she did want kids.

After the war was over and if he made it back, he was going to have to discusses these things with her. He loved her, but he would give her up to let her have the life she wants, even if that means seeing her with another man.

* * *

"So what's up?" Itachi asked.

"Before I left the hospital I said I wanted to talk with you remember?" she answered, noticing they were heading for a small bench, located up against a small stonewall, near a clearing of wild flowers.

He noticed the same solemn look on her face as before.

"I remember." He stated, waiting for her to take a seat on the bench before he sat himself.

Alex wasn't going to beat around the bush. She stared into his onyx eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

Itachi was a little baffled by her question. "Why would you think that?" He questioned.

"In a non-creepy way, but when I was in coma, I was dreaming about you and you hated me."

"And why did I hate you in this dream?"

He watched as she bit her lower lip and pushed a locket of her hair behind her left ear.

"Because of the guilt you carry," she said quietly.

He tensed up, instantly knowing what guilt she was referring too.

"You told me that you hated me for making you carry it until the day you died and I ruined any chance of you finding peace by me stopping Sasuke."

She kept on her eyes on the stone floor in front of her. She couldn't face him, knowing the guilt that she had would only get worse. It never once crossed her mind that saving Itachi, would actually cause him more pain in the end.

After a minute of silence, she knew that he was probably trying to think of a nice way of telling her that he did hate her.

She slowly looked up at him to find him starring at her intensely. His expression wasn't one of resentment, but of seriousness.

"Alex, do not hate you in anyway. In fact, I am grateful. You saved not only me, but also more importantly my little brother. I can now see my brother grow up and be a fine ninja," he said, resting his hand on top of her head.

"And yes, while I do carry the guilt from the atrocious sins I have committed, I would not want to live without it, nor would it be right if I did. There is not a day that goes by that I do not think about the blood that stains my hands or my heart, yet it is something that I would never ask to be washed away."

He heard Alex sniffle and watched as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes before locking them with his.

"Itachi!" She whined, hugging him. He returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his blue shirt. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. She felt so selfish and sorry for him.

"Do not be," he said resting his chin on top of her head. "Besides if I hated you, I would not have attempted to make you my girlfriend."

After another of minute hugging, he released her and she slowly pulled away from him.

"Feel better?" He asked, earning a small head nod from her. She was glad that he didn't hate her. She wouldn't know what do if one of the few people she held great respect for hated her.

"Now I have a question for you," he stated. "Why is Kakashi upset?"

Alex looked away from him for second. "Well you see I'm going with you guys tomorrow."

"What?" He sounded anger, confused, and looked just as shocked at Kakashi.

"Yeah, it seems that Madara has demanded that I be there on the first day of battle or else."

She watched him unclench his jaw and sigh. "Tsunade knows what she is doing, so I trust her judgment. Besides I don't think you would just sitting around waiting for us to return. "

She smiled goofy at him. "Nope. My ass would be stalking you guys. I may not be a ninja, but there are some things I still can do."

"Now I see why Kakashi looked like he wanted to kill someone."

"Well...that's just half the reason. The only reason is because Madara kissed me I guess," she said uncomfortably.

Itachi's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"He probably did it to harass me. I mean-" She watched him stand up. "Where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to go talk with Tsunade."

"Why?"

He turned around to face her. "You do realize that one of the most powerful ninjas that ever lived is interested in you and he is an Uchiha on top of it. There needs to be certain precautions in place to ensure your safety."

"I'm not worried that Madara is going to kill me," she replied.

"Then you are a fool," he said, walking off.

Alex huffed at his comment. If Madara wanted her dead, he would have killed her by now. She knew that Madara had no issues killing people to get what he needed, but what would killing her achieve him. He needed Naruto, not her. She was sure he only wanted her for his amusement, she was sure of it.

* * *

"I'm home," Alex called out, closing the door behind her.

"In the kitchen," she heard Kakashi yell. The closer she got to the kitchen the stronger the smell of Kakashi's delicious cooking filled her nose.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Ramen?"

"I know how much you love it," he stated.

"Thank you," she closing the distant between them and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So, what did you and Itachi discuss?"

"Ah...stuff," she replied, knowing he was not going to be too happy with that answer.

"I see," he said, turning off the stove then turning around to face her.

He looked so concern that is made her feel terrible. "It's nothing for you to worry about. It was just me being stupid. For some reason I had it in my head that he might hate me, but he doesn't, so it's all good and that's all I'm going to say."

"Hn," was all Kakashi replied, moving out of her embrace. He grabbed two bowls from a nearby cabinet and placed the ramen in it before walking over to the small dining table, and placing each bowl across from one another.

Alex let out a sigh and made her way over to the table. She took her seat across from Kakashi and picked up her chopsticks. She hated keeping things from Kakashi, but this had to do with Itachi's business and it wasn't her right to go telling people, no matter who it was.

"Are you packed?" She asked.

"Yes and I packed your things as well," he answered.

There was definitely some tension in the air and Alex really wished there wasn't. This could be her and Kakashi's last night together and the last thing she wanted was it to be an unpleasant one.

She set her chopsticks back on the table and glazed deeply into his uncovered eye.

"I'm going to clear the air. I'll be damn if this is how we spend our possible last night together. First off, I'm going to say that I really don't feel bad that Madara kissed me as long as he did it looking young."

She saw Kakashi frown deeply. "I mean I get it that he is the bad guy, but he's also a famous ninja. Don't get me wrong I would be totally jealous, but _understanding_, if a hot, famous female ninja just gave you a little kiss. It would be like if Justin Bieber or Johnny Depp giving me a little peek, would you punch them in their faces? No! Why because they're just celebrities and I know it's different for you, but I see you, Tsunade, Madara and bunch of other ninjas as celebrity and heroes. Well, Madara is not a hero; he's a bad guy. But do you get what I'm trying to say?" She asked, catching her breath.

Kakashi just stared blankly at her. "I think so." However, he had no idea who Justin Beiber or Johnny Depp was.

"I have no feelings for Madara what so ever! Secondly, I'm going tomorrow rather you like it or not. We already had this discussion before, so you just need to accept that sometimes I get involved in dangerous ninja situations. Thirdly, I know how you feel about Itachi, okay, but we're friends. There are just some things I can't tell you, just like there are some things you can't tell me about your friends, okay?"

She promptly grabbed her chopsticks and shoved a mouth full of ramen in her mouth, keeping her eyes on her food.

It was silent for a second until she heard Kakashi laugh. Looking up at him, she found him smiling at her though his mask. "I understand," he said.

Dinner continued as if nothing happened. Alex attempted to catch Kakashi without his mask, waiting for him to dive into his food, but she ended having to use the restroom, and when she returned his bowl was empty.

"Thanks for the meal," Alex said, taking her bowl to the sink.

"You're welcome," he said following her.

She felt Kakashi behind her as she rinsed off her bowl and placed it in the sink, but the second she turned around to him, he picked her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" She squeaked.

"To the bedroom," he replied bluntly.

"Wait, Tsunade said we need to get are sleep," she said, staring down at his butt.

"It's only six, we have plenty of time. After all, you said this could be our last night."

"No," she protested, reaching down and grabbing his ass. She hoped he would let go, but he only returned her gesture.

They made it to the bedroom within less than a minute. He gently tossed her on their bed before flipping off the lights and crawling on top of her.

She felt his soft lips on the crook of her neck as he trailed his way up to her lips. She pulled away from the heated kissed and tried to push him away.

"Kakashi, I mean it! Not tonight," she snapped.

Her tone caught Kakashi off guard. "Why not?"

He knew she was shy, but earlier today he thought they made progress. Besides she pointed out that tonight could be there last night together. What's a better way to spend it then making love with the person you care about the most?

"Because I don't want us to do it on the premise of possible death," she explained. "I love you, Kakashi. I really do." She cleared her throat, blushing as she continued. "But I want our first time to be special as cheesy as that sounds. I want to see your face when we...you know," she trailed off.

"Have sex," he stated.

"Yes," she replied.

"Let me ask you a question. Would you regret not having sex with me if I die?" He asked huskily, placing small kisses on the side of her neck.

Alex was having such a hard time thinking. Kakashi was too hot for his own good. Her body was starting to betray her, but she knew she had to stand her ground.

"I would, but you're not going to die, so we can wait."

"And how do you know that?" He whispered before flicking his tongue over her ear lobe.

Alex shivered. Her will was weakening. She had to resist this master of seduction.

"Because I'm not going to allow it," she said, earning a chuckle from him.

"Oh, so you're my guardian angel now?" He mused, before attacking her lips.

Again, Alex quickly pulled away.

"Kakashi! Stop! Your lustful tricks to seduce me will not demon," she said jokingly.

Kakashi let out a long sigh, before rolling off her. He gazed up at the dark ceiling. A sexually frustrated ninja was never a good thing, especially before a big battle.

"If I show you my face, then-"

She cut in."No. Don't get me wrong I want to see your face, but not like this."

"Just to make sure I understand. We're not having sex, even though this could be our last night together because you want it to be special," he stated flatly.

"Yes-ish."

He sat up upon hearing her voice crack. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, pulling her into his lap, so she was straddling him.

"I want you to come back alive. We can do it when you come back," she said, sobbing into the crook of his bare neck.

Kakashi could not help, but to laugh a little. She was childish and innocent, though he was going to change the innocent part in due time.

"Laughing is not going to make me feel better," she mumbled.

"I know, but just you're too cute sometimes. I understand what you're trying to say now. I promise I'll come back to alive, so I can give you the greatest sex you'll ever have," he said, placing a kiss on her head. "

"Good," she said, crawling out of his lap.

"Where are you going now?" He asked. He heard her hop off the bed and walk over to his dresser.

Alex was glad that the room was dark because she was sure her face looked like tomato.

"Just grabbing something," she laughed.

"From my dresser?"

"From the bottom drawer," she added.

_She's not taking that, is she?_ he thought, feeling her return to the bed.

He heard her take a deep breath. He could sense that she was scared and nervous.

"Let-let me give you a-a hand job, please?" She bluntly asked.

Kakashi bite his bottom lip, trying his best not to laugh, but he could not help it.

A deep laugh escaped him as he fell over onto his side. It was just too funny, particularly the way she said it. It was the first time in his life that someone asked him to them permission to give him a hand job, especially sounding so scared. Usually, if any female wanted to do anything sexual with him, they just hinted at it or used body language.

"I can't believe you are laughing," she yelled at him, throwing the bottle of lube in her hand at him.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, picking up the lube that hit him in his head. He really did appreciate her offer. After a couple more seconds of laughing, he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but why would you ask that?" He question.

She started to fidget, feeling too stupid and embarrassed to answer him.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked.

"Well...because- you've-been-holding-out-this-whole-time-and-I-thought-I-could-do-something-for-you-since-you-been-so-patient-and-as-a-good-luck-gift," she rapidly mumbled, throwing her face in her hands.

"I see," he stated, pulling her on top of him. He kissed her softly and then whispered in her ear, "I'm all yours."

* * *

**A/N: There you go everyone! I hope you liked the chapter. I know I haven't updated in almost a year and for that I'm super sorry! I'm not going to make any excuses, but I will say again I'm sorry. So, thank you if you are still following the story.**

**Well, review. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and to let me know I still have people reading the story. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"What!" Alex stood there dumbfounded.

"I will not repeat myself," Itachi stated casually.

Turning to Kakashi, her frowned deepen knowing he probably had a smug ass grin under that stupid mask of his. She only shook her head as he shrugged his shoulders.

Kakashi may have been cock-blocked again, but hearing this news made up for the lack of action.

"Can she just change her mind like that?" Alex asked.

"She can do whatever she wants. She's the Hokage," Kakashi replied.

"I can't believe I'm not going anymore," she said angrily, crossing her arms across her chest as she took a seat in between Kakashi and Itachi on the couch.

Just five minutes ago, everything was good. She was going to make Kakashi a very excited man and she was going to be by his side when he left for war. Sure, she was scared about going, about dying; but if it meant preventing any of her friends from dying then she would go.

Now how was she going to make sure that Kakashi, Itachi and everyone else was safe if she wasn't there? She didn't save Itachi just to have him die on her now.

"This is your fault," she pouted, giving Itachi the evil eye.

"That may be so, but it was an absurd plan to bring you along."

"So you tricked me early, making it seem that you were okay with me going."

"I did no such thing," the Uchiha replied.

"Great! So I'm supposed to stay here while someone else disguised as me goes and risk their own life?"

"Alex, you need to understand that this is a much safer plan for everyone," Kakashi said, trying to sound like he cared that she was upset.

This was the plan he wanted to begin with, but early today Tsunade made it clear that Alex was going if Alex agree.

"I know." She hung her head. "I know, but I would die if something happened to you guys," she said, trying her best not to cry.

"We're ninjas Alex, there always that risk of something happening to us and you know this," Kakashi said, putting his right hand on her left thigh.

She looked at him. "But it doesn't change the fact that I worry," she said grabbing his hand.

_If I only knew what was going to happen. Why couldn't Kishimoto finish Naruto before I came here? This sucks so much balls! _

"It's getting late," Itachi said, standing up.

"Wait you can't go yet!" Alex quickly grabbed onto his hand, letting go of Kakashi's.

Itachi glanced down at their hands before locking eyes with her. "I'm leaving. I still need to get prepared." He pulled his hand free and started to walk away.

"Itachi." She followed after him.

He didn't stop until they were outside of the apartment, standing in the empty hallway.

She starred at his back grateful he didn't turn around knowing she was on the verge of tears.

"You better not doing anything stupid," she told him.

He could hear the concern and distress in her voice and knew she was crying.

"I never do anything stupid," he replied.

"I know, but I swear if I don't see you walk through those gates when everything is done and said, I'll bring you back to life just to kill you myself," she threaten as she wiped away her tears.

He smirked turning around and closing the distance between, taking her hands into his.

"If that's the case then I better come back with the ability to use my legs."

Alex weakly punched in his chest. "It's not joking time idiot."

"I know, but I'm happy because someone special also told me the same thing earlier today."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke?"

He shook his head. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I'm seeing someone...kind of."

She pulled her hand away and pointed at him."Holy shit! What?"

She wiped away her tears in shock. She knew he wouldn't like her forever which is why she was happy for him, but a small part of her did feel a little jealous.

"What's her name? What's she like? Do I know her? How long have you been going out? What does she look like?"

A _very_ small smile appeared on his lips glad that he was able to cheer her up.

"I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"I'm so happy for you," she said, giving him a hug. "And here I was hoping to be the first one to greet you when you got back, but now it seems that I'll be second," she laughed, pulling away from him.

"It's getting late you should go back in," he said changing the subject.

"Fine, but I have one last question."

He gave her a worried a look.

"It's nothing bad," she said, frowning at him.

"Then what is your question?"

"So how far have you guys gone? Am I going to see any little Uchihas running around soon?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows, making a pervert face and nudging him with her elbow.

"Go inside," he stated, flicking her nose.

"Sheesh! It was just a question," she huffed, watching him walk to his door.

"Itachi," she called. Her voice sounded unsure yet serious.

She wanted to say, but knew better than to say it.

He watched as she bite her bottom lip, staring at him intently.

"Wrap your weasel before you please her," she laughed, before turning around and going inside, leaving him with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

She found Kakashi in the same spot on the couch, looking at her. There was a certain sadness in the eye that wasn't hidden.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking towards him.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?"

"Whoa! Time out," she said forming a T with her hands. "Why would you say something like that?"

He stood up, "I'm a ninja. I'm train to read people. "

"Well then you're not reading me right. He's my friend. Hell, I risked my life for him, so of course I care for him."

"That's not the kind of feelings I'm referring to and you know it," his voice became stern.

Her gazed dropped, knowing what he was talking about. Her heart filled with a little guilt knowing she did have those kinds of feelings for Itachi, however her feelings for Kakashi were stronger.

Itachi would always be in her heart, but Kakashi had her heart.

"Let's not talk about this tonight. We can have this conversation when you come back," she replied forcing a smile, fighting back the tears that wanted escape.

"We're having this talk now," he stated calmly, clenching his _empty_, right hand into a fist. "I'm sorry," she said, quickly trying to wipe away her tears as they formed. "Kakashi, I love you, but I can't help that I have some feelings for Itachi, okay? They'll probably never go away, but I love you. I really do."

A pain grasped his heart.

"How can you say you love me when you having feelings for another man? There is no other woman in my heart, but you."

This pain hurting him was completely different then the hurt he usually felt when he lost a fellow comrade.

"Kakashi," she took a step closer, only to have him put up a hand stopping her from coming closer. "I don't know how to explain it, but please believe me when I say that I only want you."

He shook head, giving nothing away of how he felt.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, but when I return I don't want to find you here," he said, keeping his voice as strong and firm as possible.

She swallowed a sob. This is not how she wanted to spend last possible night with Kakashi.

"Ka-", his back was to her and the distance grew between them as he walked down the hall.

He couldn't look her in the face, knowing that he had hurt her, that she hurt him.

He grabbed his pillow and a blanket off their bed and returned to the living room, founding her in the spot with miserable face. The sound of her crying became louder as he stood there with an indifferent facade, staring at her.

"I need to sleep," he said, making his way to the couch.

"I'm really sorry Kakashi," she sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand.

He eyes never left her as she disappeared in the hallway. He needed to push this painful feeling in his heart away. He needed sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

It was still dark outside when he awoke. The hallway light allowed him to gazed at her sleeping figure as he stood in the doorway. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to her side.

He couldn't help but to smile when he saw the small note tape to her back. Her writing was messy as ever as he read each line.

_Kakashi,_

_I taped this note on my back because I hoped would say goodbye to me and if you are reading this then I was right. Anyway I'm writing this because I pretty damn sure you don't want to talk to me. Listen, I don't care if you hate me, okay I do, but understand my feelings for Itachi are complex, but know that I love YOU! I want to be with YOU! ONLY YOU! Please, come back and don't anything stupid or I will hate you forever! Come back to tell me you still hate or to yell at me, I don't care. But please come back alive! I love you! I'm sorry for hurting you._

_Love Alex xoxoxoxxox_

_P.S. If you get into a fight with a female ninja or a gay one, just take off your shirt. It will distract them. Trust me, but keep your pants. No taking off the pants!_

A sigh escape him, placing the note in his pocket.

He wanted to believe that she loved him, but how could he? She still had feelings for another man. He didn't have feelings for another woman.

He always knew that Alex still had feelings for Itachi by the way she looked at him longingly, the way she would smiled at him, but he always told himself that he was just over analyzing the situations.

However, last night when she let go of his hand and took that another man's hand and chase after him; he could no longer over look it.

He bent over and placed a small masked kiss on her head. "Goodbye Alex," he said softly in her hair.

Standing in the doorway, he looked at her once more lovingly before turning his back to go to war.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kakashi! It must be so hard for him. **

**On a lighter note Alex is pretty wise with her advice for Itachi lol**

**Thank you to the readers that are still following the story despite my awfulness to update frequently. I'm sorry , don't hate me. **

**So please ****review ****even if it's something like this: **_**I hate you, but love the story so stop being lazy before I kill your pet gold fish. **_

**Me:** **run Rainbow Fish! Run!**

**One last thing I hope everyone had a great summer. School starting soon ;_;... I hate homework*cries* **

**Oh, if I get at least ten reviews before the 23rd of August I will force myself to have chapter nine up on the 27th of August no bullshit. I mean it, no bullshit! I will stay up all night if I have to. I tend to get things done when I have a deadline lol man I'm so lazy. **


End file.
